I'm Charmed
by Broken Faerietale
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Luna become the Charmed Ones in their sixth and seventh years after finding a book and reading a spell, they train their powers and along the way they fall in love but...with who? this is a rewrite- original by OceanKitsune
1. Chapter 1

I'm Charmed

----

**Just to let everyone know, this is a rewrite. OceanKitsune gave me the story. So the first 10 chapters are all hers! Big thanks to her!**

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any idea's, powers, spells, or plots from Charmed. Enjoy!

Note: 5th book did happen but Sirius never died and this story is set in 6th year but it's different

Chapter 1

Hermione POV

As I walked through the invisible gate that allowed me access to the magical world I breathed in the familiar scent of steam coming from my favorite train, The Hogwarts Express. I pushed my trunk along through the crowd, dodging people as they pushed past. As I walked past my eyes wandered to the windows of the train looking at my reflection.

My bushy hair had calmed down except when it was humid it still frizzed badly but otherwise it would just fall down in neat waves to the small of my back. I don't know why but over the summer my hair started growing extremely fast, not that I was complaining though. I had also filled out and grown but thankfully I didn't look that different.

My clothing choices had changed though after Ginny decided to teach Luna and me about the wonderful world of fashion and make-up during the summer. We communicated through owls and to begin with I really didn't want to know about fashion but I'm always up for a challenge. I was now wearing a denim skirt that ended half way down my thighs, black knee high velvet boots, a white tube top and black vest.

I boarded the train and found an empty compartment quickly, see arriving a little early did have its quirks. I managed to shove my trunk up into one of the shelves after pulling out my favorite book to pass the time, Hogwarts: A History.

I don't know how long I was reading because of how engrossed I was in my book but I was suddenly broken out of my happy place when I heard the compartment door open sharply.

"Ginny shut up I don't care if you think your bum is too big," said a familiar and annoyed voice. I looked up and saw a red faced Ron looking at his sister who was struggling not to laugh.

"Relax Ron it was a joke," she laughed. Hmm I wonder when they are going to notice me or maybe they won't.

"Guys cool it and just get inside the compartment," Harry said from behind the two.

"Yes it's the only empty one left," an airy voice said that was slightly familiar.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ginny asked turning back to look at the others. You can't be serious can you? I mean I'm right here.

"Uh she would be right here," I said and waved my hand. They all turned to look at me and their jaws dropped and then Ginny's face broke out into pre-squeal mode.

"Oh my god you took my advice and oh my god you look great!" she squealed and bounded over to me. She gathered me in a bear hug much like her mothers.

I pulled back and noticed that she had definitely grown and was now standing eye level with me with her now auburn colored hair cascading halfway down her back, layered with light golden streaks. She wore an emerald green, off the shoulder, fitting shirt with a pair of white cargo short shorts and knee length white strappy heels.

"Ok Ginny I do need to breath," I choked out. She let go and I saw Luna Lovegood standing beside her and just by looking at her I knew she had taken on Ginny's advice as well. She had her hair cut to her shoulders, layered and with a side fringe that made her face look almost angelic and wore a sapphire blue tank top, a black mini skirt with black strappy heels.

I got up and embraced her too and noticed Harry and Ron still standing outside the compartment with their jaws still on the ground. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them and was about to pull them inside when I heard the voice of a snake.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Potter and Weasel what happened? Did you see a ghost?" Malfoy said arrogantly. This shook Harry and Ron from their shock and we all turned to glare at the intruder.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily.

"What else would he want Ronald other than to make our lives a living hell?" I spat out. Harry and Ron who were blocking us girls from view were roughly shoved aside and there in the flesh was our own personal tormentor. He eyed Ginny and Luna up for a minute and then I saw his eyes drift over to me looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat.

"Do you mind I don't like having your dirty eyes looking over me," I said angrily causing his eyes to snap up and meet my glare with his own.

"Why not it's not like you could get any dirtier mudblood," he spat. My anger control was about ready to snap as I grinded my teeth together in fury.

"Get out," I muttered.

"Sorry what was that mudblood I couldn't hear you," he said mockingly holding his hand up to his ear. Nobody else dared to move or speak as my hands balled into fists and started shaking. He was now repeating that awful word and I squeezed my eyes shut. Okay, okay focus I need to control myself.

"Pft, even with your new look your still a dirty. Stinking. Little. Mudblood slut," he sneered. I felt my control snap and then the wind picked up drastically and my eyes opened dangerously.

"Get. Out," I said again.

"No," he replied smugly knowing he had gotten to me.

"GET OUT!" I screamed and sharply lifted my left hand out to him as if I was throwing him away and just as I did that he was sent flying out of our compartment and smashing into the one across from here.

There was a loud crash and shatter as his body hit and flew through the glass door of the adjacent compartment. My mind immediately cleared and I dropped my hand in shock and so did my face.

"Oops," I squeaked and ran over to close the door and locked it. I turned around and saw the proud and shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Sorry," I said and cringed as I heard Malfoy's cursing from outside and then the heavy fading footsteps. Ginny squealed and ran over to me giving me another hug but that caused us both to fall over sideways as the train started to move and depart from the platform.

"Nice one Hermione," Ginny praised as we got up from the floor. I grinned widely and proudly as a warm sensation flowed through me. I just kicked Draco Malfoy's ass am I good or what. The rest of the train ride went by without any problems or mishaps and soon enough we had arrived at one of my favorite places in the world, Hogwarts.

It was raining hard when we got there and the thunder and lightning weren't helping the first years or Hagrid trying to get the attention of the first years. Luna, Ginny and I decided to take a carriage separate from Harry and Ron to have some girl time.

"I am so happy that you guys took my advice, we look so hot although these robes do nothing for the figure," Ginny gushed and grumbled.

"Yeah but I still prefer my books sorry Gin," Hermione replied.

"How did you manage to buy everything?" Luna asked.

"Fred and George gave me some money from their joke shop as payment for the birthdays and Christmas's they missed," Ginny grinned.

"Anyway, do either of you guys know what happened to me back on the train?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know?" replied Ginny.

"You anger took control of your magic," Luna said dreamily.

"But it hasn't done that before," Hermione said frowning.

"Who cares Hermione you kicked Malfoy's ass," Ginny replied shrugging. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded looking up at the castle that was getting closer. They spent the rest of the ride chatting about just about everything and discovered that Luna had a crush on Ron. They laughed as they stepped out of the carriage and noticed that theirs was the last one to arrive. Students pilled out of the carriages before them and flooded into the castle and the rain and lightning had stopped. Just as they were about to follow the students into the castle something caught Hermione's eye.

"Hey what's that?" she asked and pointed to a statue in the middle of the castle grounds. It was made of pure stone and at the height of the girl's faces was a mirror. It had a gold frame and around the edge the words _Seno Demrahc Eht._

"What do you suppose it means?" Luna asked.

"I-I'm not sure I haven't come across a language like it before," Hermione answered.

"Yeah same," said Ginny.

They approached the statue and looked back at the students.

"Can't they see it or have we just not noticed this thing for years?" Ginny asked.

"They can't see it, it is meant for us and us alone," Luna said. Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror before gasping loudly catching the other two girl's attention. Hermione's reflection smiled before waving and vanishing and words appeared.

_We three sisters who came together as the darkness approached  
Each holding one of the three powers of the ancient magic  
Time  
Seeing and  
Projection  
Defeated the Source of all Evil, the one who would bring destruction to this world  
As we three sisters come together once more  
We shall be known as the three most powerful witches ever known  
We will once again defeat this evil as it is reborn into the heir of a snake  
And we shall be called The Charmed Ones once more._

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," Hermione replied and then as if in a trance lifted her hands up to the mirror and grasped the sides of it.

"Wait!" Luna and Ginny exclaimed before grabbing each of Hermione's hands but they were too late. Everything happened at once and they were sure that even people across the world would have been able to feel the waves of power being emitted.

Multiple scenes flashed through their minds showing three girls from around the 1600's mixing potions and fighting demons. Each one of them resembled the three linked girls but hand small differences such as they looked to be around 25 years old, had different haircuts, eye colours and clothes. Their eyes were piercing and each was a different color one had blue the other green and the last had gold.

More scenes showed the girls using each of their powers although they couldn't quite tell who had which one but they knew that one could see through time and levitate herself and other things. One could move things with her mind, teleport and use astral projection and the last one could freeze time, move time and make things explode.

While this was happening in the girl's minds on the outside something beautiful was happening. Surrounding the girls' bodies were columns of blue, green and gold light weaving and wrapping around each other. The wind picked up and was sending each of the girl's hair flying in all directions and their cloaks flying across the school grounds.

This lasted for about a minute before everything died down and the girl's came back to reality. They looked at the statue only to find it encased in white light and shifting forms. Hermione still had a hold of it and couldn't find herself to let go. A mere second later the statue disappeared and left a bulky, old book lying in Hermione's hands.

The book was green and looked very old and on the front right in the middle was the triquetra symbol. The pages looked old but the book was definitely sturdy.

Ginny and Luna let go of Hermione's hands and looked over her shoulder as she opened the book to the first page. The page, like all the rest, was yellow with old age, dusty and the words could barely be seen. Hermione looked around and saw a smooth and flat boulder over near the forest and made her way to sit on it with her friends following. She lifted her wand and said an anti-dust spell.

"It's called the Book of Shadows," said Luna looking at the first page and watched as Hermione flipped to the next page.

"Hermione what does it say?" asked Ginny as she sat on the boulder next to Hermione while Luna sat on the other side.

"It says: _  
Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient powers.  
Bring your power to we sisters three,  
We want the power so shall it be," _she finished. They didn't notice the full moon suddenly turn blue and shine down upon them or that the ground shook a little and when they looked up from to book to each other it stopped.

"It...sounds like...a spell," said Luna and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"But that's like a whole verse aren't spells just like one word or two?" Ginny said skeptically.

"Well actually spells used to be only cast in verses in the ancient times and then over time people changed them to only a couple of words," Hermione explained. Ginny's mouth formed an 'O' before she looked back at the castle.

"Guys we have been out here for ages I wouldn't be surprised if the sorting is over. Oh man we are so late," she panicked. Hermione, who had grabbed a bag so she could bring her other book with her, put the Book of Shadows in it and grabbed her friends hands running towards the building dragging them along.

They were out of breath when they arrived at the castle doors and Hermione's hair was slightly frizzy. She wondered how her and the others didn't break their ankles in the heels.

"This stays between us right?" asked Ginny as they stood outside the Great Hall doors.

"Yeah it will be," Hermione started with a grin.

"Our little secret," Luna finished with the same grin on her face. They all grinned and opened the doors to the Great Hall and entered.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Charmed

----

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is included in Charmed

Chapter 2

The girls entered the Great Hall and ignored the curious gazed that met them along the way to their tables. They spotted Harry and Ron sitting with a few other guys and walked over to them after Luna departed for her table. Ginny and Hermione sat between Neville and Harry who looked at them curiously.

"What took you guys so long you missed the sorting," asked Harry.

"Yes Miss Granger, Miss Weasley why did you take so long?" a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing there with a cross look on her face.

"Well uh you see professor..." Ginny started.

"I tripped coming out of the carriage so Luna and Ginny started with me until I could walk properly again we didn't think it would cause so much trouble," Hermione finished looking sad.

"Just take her to the Hospital Wing next time or come and get a teacher alright girls," the teacher sighed. Both girls' faces brightened up and they nodded before McGonagall walked away. They turned back to the boys who had at least one of their eye brows raised.

"What?" the two girls asked at the same time.

"You tripped?" Harry asked doubtfully. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before looking back the boy's.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Harry said still suspicious. Ron, however, was shoving chicken and other greasy food down his throat at a million bites per minute.

"I have said it once and I will say it again. Ron you are disgusting," Ginny said.

"Wha," Ron replied with a mouthful.

"I rest my case," Ginny replied and then turned her head back to her food. After a couple of minutes of thinking and eating Hermione turned to Ginny and whispered in her ear.

"Hey I want to do more research on the book so meet me at the library tomorrow morning and get Luna there as well."

Ginny nodded and they finished their dinner just chatting with their friends but what they didn't notice was a pair of eyes watching them from across the hall. They all finished dinner and went up to their dormitories and slept for the night.

Hermione woke up the next morning and sat up groggily. She threw the covers off of her body and opened her bed curtains. Her roommates had left already probably to have fun on the day before classes start. She got up and headed for the bathroom to have a shower and maybe calm her headache down.

She had had the strangest dream of a woman and what looked like a demon out of a story battling, however the woman kept freezing him and blowing things up around him. When the demon was weak enough the woman said a spell and he vanished in flames screaming.

The woman looked exactly like Hermione except she was older and had ocean blue eyes that had a slight tint of green in them. She was also wearing an old dress from the Dark Ages with a silver necklace on with the word 'Halliwell' that looked to be made of diamond.

Hermione shook her head and got out of the shower and cast a drying spell on herself. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room and to her trunk where she got out her clothes for the day. She grabbed a black fitting shirt that had silver metal hoops as straps and a matching collar except they had small ocean coloured crystals in random parts of the rings. She also picked out a white denim short shorts and black flip flops. The last thing she did was straighten out her hair and noticed that it now ended just above her butt.

She frowned at the length and then shrugged walking out of the room and down the dormitory stairs and into the common room but not after grabbing her bag.

"Hermione there you are we have been waiting for ages and I'm hungry," Ron complained.

"Sorry Ron but I'm not going to breakfast this morning I am going to the library to do some catching up on some stuff," she said rolling her eyes.

"Aww great we wasted all that time waiting for you for nothing," he grumbled before walked out the door. Harry gave Hermione an apologetic smile before following his friend to breakfast. Hermione sighed and shook her head and walked out the door and made her way down to the library blushing at all the attention she was getting from the male students and some of the females.

Just as she reached the bottom of the Grand Staircase she heard fast footsteps and then a piercing scream. She turned sharply and saw a first year boy falling towards her. His eyes were side with fright and reaching out trying to break his fall. Hermione gasped and lifted her arms to stop him or at least brace his fall.

Hermione didn't know what had happened but all the chattering of the students stoped, in fact all noise had ceased and no one was moving including the boy that was now frozen in mid air. Hermione looked around in amazement before running up the stairs setting the boy upright and running out to the halls.

Back at the Grand Staircase everything started again and the boy found that he wasn't falling anymore and looked around confused. He soon got over it and shrugged and continued on his way through the chattering students although he could have sworn there was a girl standing in front of him.

Hermione reached the library doors to see her friends waiting for her. They looked at her worried, confused, nervous and wearing sunglasses. Why are they wearing sunglasses?

"Hermione are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Not here. Inside," she replied breathlessly and dragged the other two inside and into a secluded corner of the library. They sat at a table and Hermione put her head on the table and tried to catch her breath.

"Hermione tell us what happened," Ginny coaxed.

"Okay well I was at the bottom of the staircase and someone from behind me screamed and I turned and he was falling and I lifted my arms up and everything stopped," she said extremely fast and shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I-I think I stopped time in there because not one person moved or spoke or even breathed and the boy was frozen in mid air," she said panicked. Ginny and Luna looked at each other and then at Hermione with matching guilty looks on their face.

"Uh Hermione we sort of did something similar," Ginny said. Hermione lifted her head and looked at them sharply.

"You did?" she asked and told them to tell her what happened when they nodded.

"Well I got up this morning right and my roommates were arguing and it was driving me crazy so I told them to get out and I pointed to the door and they went flying and hit the door," Ginny said looking ashamed.

"Yes and I was walking to the library this morning and someone brushed past me and I got this vision in my head that they were going to fall over a chair leg and break their arm so I turned and that's exactly what happened right down to the last little detail," Luna explained.

"But there's more," Ginny said.

"Yes and it explains why we are wearing sunglasses," Luna whispered. Hermione leaned in and gasped when they removed the glasses. Their eyes had changed colour. Ginny's had turned a rich honey gold colour while Luna's were a dark emerald green. Luna transfigured her glasses into a mirror and handed it to Hermione who looked at them curiously.

"Have a look sweetie," Ginny said softly. Hermione slowly lifted the mirror to her face and gasped once again upon seeing her eyes. They were the same eyes from her dream except instead of being tinted green they had small flecks of green in them. She dropped the mirror and covered her eyes and once again put her head on the desk.

"What's happening to us?" Hermione said in distress grabbing her hair. Ginny and Luna leaned forward and took one of her hands each.

"Hermione you can't break down on us we are counting on you to be the strong one to find the answers," Ginny said. Hermione looked at them and then sat us straight and reached down to her bag and took out the Book of Shadows.

"This book might tell us something," Hermione said.

"Well I'm going to go look up the 'Charmed Ones' that the mirror-statue thing was talking about," Ginny said getting up from the table Luna closely following her. Hermione nodded her head and turned back to the book flipping it open at a random page.

"The Truth Spell?" she said looking down at the words and then proceeded to flick to the following pages.

"The Awakening Spell, the Reverse Awakening Spell, the Past life Spell, Good Luck Spell. Come on there has to be something about where you came from book," she said frustrated. She kept flicking until she came across one page that basically summed up the books existence.

"Melinda, Jasmine and Prudence Warren were what were called the 'Charmed Ones' and their symbol was a triquetra. They wrote a spell after battling hard with a demon known as the Source that vowed that every generation of Warren witches would get stronger until three sisters were born and the Charmed Ones were once again reunited in the souls of the sisters. Jasmine and Prudence died shortly after the battle leaving their sister Melinda to pass on the Warren bloodline. Melinda created this book shortly after her sister's deaths to prevent and help her family in the future. Many generations of witches have contributed to this book by adding new spells, potions, demon information and history," Hermione read aloud to herself.

She closed the book and sighed taking all this new information in trying to think how they were connected with this book. She opened it back up and turned the page over and saw something that shocked her.

"The power to freeze time, move things with the mind and seeing into the future," she mumbled. That's what had happened to every one of them this morning, she had frozen time, Ginny had moved people with her mind and Luna had seen the future. Hermione was almost hyperventilating when she finished reading the next part of the text.

"These three powers are the original source of magic however through other families of witches magic expanded to using wands and fewer words for spells. The Warren witches bloodline is still pure and is the original source of magic making it the most powerful the world has seen. Every generation of Warren's will have one power until the Charmed Ones are together as they will have all the power of witches past. Their powers will grow over time whether it be short or long and will be the most powerful being the world has ever seen."

"Hermione, why do you look like you have seen a ghost?" Ginny asked as she came back empty handed with Luna standing next to her.

"Read this," was all she said in reply. Ginny and Luna sat next to her and read everything she just had and gasped in some places.

"So what does this all mean?" Ginny asked slowly.

"It means we are the Charmed Ones," Luna replied with a smile.

"But we aren't sisters," Ginny said with a frown of confusion.

"Well I found out that I was adopted and my birth mothers name was Patty," Hermione said with a shrug.

"That's what my mother was called," Luna said airily.

"But that wouldn't explain me," said Ginny.

"Maybe you were adopted?" Luna said distracted.

"Uh have you seen me I have the Weasley hair and freckles," She replied.

"But you're the only girl maybe molly adopted you because you looked like them and she wanted a girl," suggested Hermione.

"That would make sense because my dad has my hair and my mother has auburn so if you cross my dad's hair with mums then you could get the red and Hermione's hair looks like it has taken the dark aspect of mum's hair and crossed it with dads blond to make brown," Luna explained. The other two girls were stumped and shook their heads.

"This is so confusing," Hermione muttered.

"Maybe we should go to Dumbledore?" Ginny suggested.

"You think?" Luna asked. They both looked at Hermione for an answer because she was the oldest and smartest. She looked back and forth between the younger girls and sighed.

"Come on," she said and put the book in her bag. They got up from the table and made their way up to the Headmaster's Office. They approached the gargoyle that guarded his office and started pondering.

"What's the password?" asked Ginny.

"Uh it has to be a muggle lolly he loves them so how about cream puffs?" said Hermione. The gargoyle stood still and then Ginny blurted out something stupid.

"Puff Daddy?"

Hermione looked at her like she had another head and shook hers.

"No Ginny Puff Daddy isn't a lolly," she said but was cut off by Luna.

"But it worked look," she said pointing to the moving statue. Hermione rolled her eyes and trudged up the stairs to the Headmaster's Office. They knocked on the door and heard a voice allowing them to enter.

"Uh professor?" Hermione asked walking inside but not seeing the person she was after.

"Yes Miss Granger?" an old voice asked from above. They looked up to the second level of the office to see their Headmaster looking through some books.

"We really need to talk to you its important," she said looking at the other girls. Dumbledore walked down the stairs and sat at his desk motioning for the girl to do the same.

"What can I do for you girls," he said folding his hands on the table.

"Well we were just wondering if you knew who the Charmed Ones were," Hermione asked.

"How do you know of them?" he asked with his eyes slightly wide.

"Well after a strange turn of events we have reason to believe that...well...we are the Charmed Ones," Hermione replied seeing as the younger girl wouldn't speak.

"Tell me what happened girl," he said seriously. They retold the events from yesterday and this morning to the professor.

"May I see the book?" he asked. Hermione clutched the bag tighter to her but took the book out and passed it to her Professor. He looked through it and then handed it back a minute later.

"Girls no one can find out who you are. They will try and take your power and even your lives if they were to know. If a demon or anything from that book comes after you, you have my permission to get rid of them just try not to do it in front of too many people and you also have my permission to create any potions you need just come to me and ill get the ingredients for you. I think that I may have to move you girl into a separate dormitory in case your powers become uncontrollable in your sleep," he said.

"But Luna is in a different house," Ginny said. He pondered over this for a moment and then smiled mysteriously.

"There is a hidden dormitory up at the back of the castle and it looks over the lake. I think you should be able to stay there, I will have the house elves fix it up for you and when it is ready I will contact you," he said. The girls nodded and got up from their seats and walked out the door thanking their Headmaster.

As they shut the door Dumbledore rested his chin on his folded hands and looked towards the door with a sparkle in his old grey eyes.

"Well this should be interesting," he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Charmed

----

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Charmed

Chapter 3

The girls followed the headmaster through twisting halls and through a number of doors before they came across a room with three pictures. One was of a black cat, one of a white wolf and one of a grey owl.

"The painting of the cat to your left is a potions room where you can make up everything you need. The picture of the owl is a practise room similar to the room of requirements and the picture of the wolf is the door to your dormitory. The password for the cat is 'the power of three,' the owl is 'white lighter,' and the wolf's is 'Chronoseizure.'" He told them. The girls had only waited two hours before Dumbledore came to the library to get them.

"Thanks sir but I'm not sure we will be able to find our way back," said Hermione.

"That's alright Miss Granger the portraits will direct you if you need help," he chuckled and then left them.

"Should we split up?" Luna asked.

"I call the practise room," Ginny laughed.

"I will go to the potions room," Luna said.

"I guess that leaves our dormitories," Hermione grinned and they each walked up to a painting. The animals looked at them and all at once they said the passwords. The animals bowed their heads and the portrait doors lifted up to reveal three archways. They stepped into them and started exploring their new place.

Ginny walked in and saw objects scattered around the room big and small as well as wooden dummies all lined up in a row. At least twenty massive logs were hanging from the roof by chains and Ginny was confused. Why would they need giant logs?

Luna stepped into the potions room and found shelves upon shelves of ingredients and at least three cauldrons in the centre of the room. She walked around the shelves noticing that almost everything was in jars and fortunately for them they were labelled. Everything they would ever need for potions was in here.

Hermione passed the doorway and into the hallway that lead to their common room. She reached it and was amazed at what she saw. There were no colours from any of their houses as if they didn't matter. The walls were made of white stone with a tapestry on the opposite wall that was labelled 'The Warren Line' and was dated back to the 1600's. Around the room there were three statues with the same mirror they had encountered on their fist night here. Each mirror was trimmed with the colour of the girl's eyes.

Cream and chocolate brown couches surrounded a lit fireplace that was to the right of the room and were situated on a white carpet. The carpet ended just behind the couches where the floor had dark brown floorboards. A noticeboard that was connected to the rest of the ones of Hogwarts was near a set of stairs.

Luna and Ginny came up behind Hermione and stared in awe of the room. Hermione moved to the twisting stairs and started ascending them with her friends following. As they were going up they came across a door on their left with a round mirror with the words 'The Observer' in scripted on the surface in black and trimmed with green.

Luna stayed back and placed her hand on the mirror causing the door to open up on her. The next door they came to was exactly the same except it had the words 'The Telekinetic' and was trimmed with gold. Ginny stopped at this one and looked straight at it. A light shot out from the mirror and encased her face before receding and the door opened for her.

Hermione let her go inside before she continued up the stairs and into the last room at the top of the stairs. Once again the door was the same but with the words 'The Power' and trimmed in blue. After looking at it for a moment she noticed a small needle poking out of the door. The fan her finger over it and squeaked in pain as the needle shot out and broke her skin. She pulled her finger back and saw a small amount of her blood sliding up the needle before the door opened revealing her room.

It wasn't a magnificent looking room but it was perfect for her, a double bed with a sapphire blue silk comforter and white sheets lay in the right corner of the room facing the door. An assortment of blue and white pillows lay at the top of the bed. There was a black bedside table that lay under a window that looked out over half of the castle grounds and the lake. Blue material decorated the roof hanging down in small loops. With lights similar to fibre optics glittering across the ceiling.

A full bookshelf was across the room and in the middle was a blue, white and black carpet covered the floor. Her trunk lay at the bottom of the bed and two doors leading to her very own bathroom and wardrobe were on the left side of the room with another window in between. She must have been in some sort of tower to be able to see only the lake.

Her wardrobe was full with clothes that she didn't even own such as formal dresses, pyjamas, casual clothes and warm clothes. She looked through them and loved them especially the dresses which were arranged from most formal to almost casual. There was a shoe section and bag section. An outfit caught her attention from her right and she was shocked to find that it was a section of school uniforms but slightly altered. (This is for one of my reviewers: you know who you are hehe)

The skirt was ended at her mid thigh and was not pleated while her shoes were now knee length velvet boots. Her white blouse was the same but the sleeves had been removed making it look like a vest. The grey vest that covered the shirt now ended about an inch below her chest and was ever so slightly tighter but that wasn't the only altered one, there were heaps all with different alterations. She still had her Gryffindor tie and her robe was the same except made of thinner and lighter material and now ended 2 inches below her skirt. Hermione tried to find her normal school uniform but there wasn't one.

She walked out and then entered her bathroom which had a long shower, massive bathtub, toilet cubical and a long sink with a bench and mirror attached. Hermione loved the bathroom and the fact that she had it to herself and didn't have to wait for hours for Parvati and Lavender to finish their hair or whatever they did in there.

"Wow I feel like a princess," she laughed.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs and saw Ginny and Luna chatting at the bottom of the stairs about their rooms.

"I have a full wardrobe and the clothes are so pretty and they are my size and I love my new uniform," Ginny grinned.

"Yes and I have the most comfortable bed and a portrait of mother above the head of my bed," Luna said with a smile.

"Well I have a bathroom all to myself now," Hermione laughed.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yeah don't you guys?" Hermione asked back.

"No we have to go through a staircase and a small hallway before we get to our shared bathroom," Luna answered shaking her head.

"Maybe you got your own because you're the oldest," Ginny suggested. Hermione shrugged and then there was a knock at the window from the common room. Luna walked over and opened the window and let the tawny owl in. It was carrying a letter on its right leg which Luna took and watched the owl fly away. She opened it and read it and her eyes widened.

"Ginny you might want to read this," she said. Ginny went over quickly and took the letter from her friend's hands. After a couple of seconds she started crying silently and her hands started shaking. Hermione took the letter as Luna took Ginny in her arms and supported her when she sank to the floor. Hermione scanned the letter and was shocked.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Albus contacted me and said you had suspicions that you were...adopted. I am very sorry to say that this is true but you are still my daughter. I was going to tell you when you came of age but Albus convinced me that you needed to hear it now. Your birth mothers name was Patty Lovegood or by her maiden name Patty Halliwell. She died six months after the birth of you and your twin sister and her husband could only afford to keep one of you. He chose Luna because she resembled Patty the most physically at the time. _

_I took you Ginny because I was friends with Patty and had always wanted a daughter of my own but lucky me kept bearing sons, all of which I love dearly. The eldest sister was given to a muggle family who could not have children of their own. I love you so much Ginny please do not forget that darling._

_Love your mother_

_Molly Weasley_

_P.S you mother asked me to give this to you if anything happened to her, Luna and Hermione's parents have something to give them to which Albus said should get to them by the time my letter gets to you. _

Hermione sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her still crying friends...wait no...her sister. They let her cry for almost ten minutes before she stopped and wiped her eyes laughing a little.

"Well I guess that answers our sister question," she laughed pathetically.

"Maybe you should go and owl your mother back Gin," Hermione suggested softly. Ginny nodded but before she left she grabbed the envelope the letter was in a tipped it upside down. A gold chain fell out with the word 'Halliwell' in cursive writing and a ruby in the middle of each letter. Hermione gasped, that was the necklace from her dream. At the same time this happened two metal things were shot out of the fireplace with a loud crack.

Hermione and Luna caught them and looked down at the matching necklaces. Hermione's was white gold with a sapphire lining the edge of the letters. Luna's was silver with emerald lining on every second letter and just one small stone on the rest.

"Right on time," Hermione muttered. They put their necklaces on and looked at each other smiling.

"Shall we go sisters?" Ginny laughed.

"You might want to wash your face first," Luna smiled amusedly. Ginny blushed and rushed into her room to wash her face. She came back about five minutes later and left the room with her sisters. They didn't get very far before they got lost and had to ask numerous portraits where to go.

"Down this corridor and to the left dears," the painting of an old woman said. They thanked her and continued on their way through the castle and as they walked through the last door they found themselves back to where they started the fifth floor corridor.

"Now we know where to go," Ginny grinned. They left the school and went to the owlery where Ginny wrote and sent her letter with a shaky breath.

The girls were laughing when they got back to the fifth floor platform when they heard a commotion. They looked up at the sixth floor platform to see a small crowd of students standing around the stairs. In the middle of the group of students they saw Ron and Draco pointing their wands at each other and Harry on the floor with a bloody nose.

They gasped and pulled out their wands before running up the stairs and pushed through everyone and made it just in time for Luna and Hermione to jump in between Ron and Draco who fired of spells at each other.

"_Expeliarmus."_

"_Flipendo." _

Everything went in slow motion as the spells were fired and the girls jumped in the middle, back to back. Blue and gold jets of light headed towards the girls but thinking ahead they cast a spell of their own.

"_Protego,"_ they countered creating a large blue bubble around them that absorbed the oncoming attacks.

"What is going on here," Hermione demanded angrily looking at Draco with an accusing glare.

"Uh Hermione," Luna said in alarm. Hermione turned to wards her and noticed that hers and Luna's wands were vibrating violently and sparking blue and green. Luna looked at Hermione for an answer but Hermione was as confused as she was.

"Let go of the wands!" Ginny called to them from her place next to Harry on the floor. Hermione and Luna looked at her and then at each other but before they could drop their wands a loud explosion echoed off the walls.

The two girl's wands had just exploded in their hands and sent them flying at separate ends of the tall tower. Luna was sent backwards and up into the air but Ron managed to grab her before she could hit the wall however Hermione was not so lucky. She was sent sailing above Draco's head and over the railing. She flew up and onto a moving staircase where she was knocked out cold upon impact.

She had turned halfway through her flight and the lower half of her body was hanging off the stairs and then promptly slid off. She was free falling and everyone gasped as she suddenly stopped in mid air. Draco was gripping the railing so hard his knuckles had turned white and his face was paler than usual. His other hand was grasping his wand with his arm out pointing at the figure in the air.

Everyone looked at the Slytherin boy surprised that he had saved a Gryffindor let along Hermione Granger. He was growing nervous at all the eyes staring at him and dropped Hermione on Neville who was walking up the stairs and then bolted. Ginny and company stared after him in confusion before running down to see if Hermione was alright.

Harry and Neville lifted her up and Ginny put a hand behind her head to see if she had a bump but drew her hand back when she felt something sticky, blood.

"Guys her head is bleeding we have to get her to the Hospital Wing," she said worried.

"Look at her arm," Ron exclaimed pointing to his friend's right arm, it was limp, sagging and very out of place.

Harry, being the strongest out of the three guys hoisted her onto his back and rushed to the hospital with the others following, even Neville.

Hermione woke up with a blistering headache and a dull ache in her shoulder. She opened her eyes after a minute and found that she was in the Hospital Wing. She couldn't see much past her bed because the moon was shining through the window onto her and was the only illuminated past of the room.

She groaned and tried to remember what had happened to cause her to end up here, oh wait that's right. The fight between Ron and Malfoy and then her wand exploded and she was flying through the air and them…nothing.

"Hermione your awake," she heard from her left and slowly turned her head to see Ginny sitting up next to her bed shaking Luna. Luna groggily sat up and grinned when she saw Hermione was awake.

"How do you feel?" she asked worried. Harry and Ron who were on Hermione's right also woke up and hugged her but reeled back when they heard her groan in pain.

"What's the matter? What hurts?" they asked in a rush.

"I'm fine just a little sore you know these bed aren't that comfortable," she joked and chuckled lightly and then winced at the shot of pain that ran through her head.

Madam Promfrey walked into the room quickly dressed in her nightgown and robe. She shooed the four teens away from Hermione and started checking her over and asking her questions.

"Madam Promfrey I'm fine really just a little headache," Hermione said politely but was silently getting irritated.

"Oh well then you should be fine to go now dear I'll just go get you a note," she said and bustled out of the room. Not a moment later the Hospital Wing doors opened to reveal the headmaster walking towards the group of teens.

"Miss Granger how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine sir," she replied.

"Professor do you know why-," Ginny started but was cut off when the headmaster raised his hand.

"Not now Miss Weasley. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley you may go back to your dormitory now," he said conjuring up a note in case a teacher caught them. They looked ready to protest but from the look on their headmasters face told them not to argue. Their shoulders slumped as they sleepily walked out of the Wing.

"Now I'll answer your question Miss Weasley. Because of what you now are and the powers you have awakened your wands couldn't handle it. Each of your powers are to strong and pure for your wands and when you cast those spells your wands overloaded and combusted. Miss Weasley cast a spell and then throw your wand away please," He explained.

Ginny looked scared but cast a simple levitation spell and as soon as her wand sparked and shook she threw it away from her and watched it explode.

"What is going on in-oh headmaster what brings you here," she said.

"I am just here to see how Miss Granger is fairing Poppy there is no need to worry you can go back to bed now," he said calmly. Poppy looked confused but nodded anyway and left.

"What will we do for classes Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes that might pose as a problem," he said thoughtfully. The girls sighed in frustration before he smiled again.

"You girls will have to tell the teachers that you can do wandless magic and you will have to utter a spell of your own," he said as if it was obvious.

"Oh uh sure that might work," Ginny mumbled.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Oh well you flew and hit a staircase but you slid off and...uh...well that is to say," Ginny stuttered.

"Draco Malfoy saved your life is what she is trying to say," Luna said rolling her eyes.

"W-What," Hermione squeaked.

"Yea when he saw you falling he turned his wand on you and cast the levitation spell on you and then dropped you onto Neville when he saw that everyone was looking at him," Ginny explained.

"You should have seen his face when you fell he looked very scared," Luna said with a small smile.

"Now that is enough for tonight girls. You three had best be off to your dormitory, you have a big day tomorrow," Dumbledore said and left the room.

"We really should go and get some sleep," Luna said helping Hermione up from the bed and supporting here when she got a head spin. They left the Hospital Wing and as they walked out something caught Hermione's eye. Luna and Ginny kept walking not noticing the person slumped on the floor just outside the doors.

Hermione saw the platinum blond hair first and then noticed the face, Draco Malfoy. He looked cold and very uncomfortable. She gave him a soft smile and muttered a spell under her breath that conjured a blanket that wrapped itself around him. She knelt down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered not noticing how his eyelids flickered and then walked away to catch up to her friends.

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes to see Hermione rushing to meet back up with her friends and then down to the blanket that she had given him. He smirked and stood up taking the blanket with him and walking down to the dungeons.

"You're welcome," he whispered huskily.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Charmed

----

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up early but for once she didn't want to get out of bed because it was just so comfortable. She groaned and then perked up when she realised that today would be the first day of classes. She quickly got up and walked into her closet and to her uniform section. She looked through all the altered versions until she picked one at random.

Over the summer her taste in clothes had changed so that she was less modest but not trashy. She picked out a pair of fitting leather pants that tucked into her velvet stiletto boots. She had a short sleeved, loose school shirt with a black tie instead of her usual Gryffindor one. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower and then dried out her hair.

Hermione looked into the mirror analysing her long hair clad in only her towel. It fell in curls to the small of her back and even though it was definitely and improvement on her old bushy hairstyle she still wasn't happy. She opened a draw in the bench and found a pair of scissors. For the next 30 minutes she dedicated her time to cutting her hair and getting it perfect which included another ten minutes of straightening.

She now looked into the mirror with a layered side fringe and multiple layers falling to the small of her back. It felt so good to have some of the weight of her hair gone but to still have it the length she wanted it. She got dressed in her uniform perfect with her new necklace and for a moment she worried what everyone else was going to think of it or if she would get into trouble by the teachers.

She walked back into her bedroom and for another half an hour she read the Book of Shadows trying to memorise everything she could. She memorised a couple of spells and read up information about different demons and warlocks. One thing caught her eye that caused her to gasp and drop the book to the ground in shock and fear. She shivered before picking it back it up and stared at the title that had been written in big black calligraphy, The Woogie Man.

She put the book on a stand that had appeared in her room and grabbed her school bag ready to go to breakfast. She opened her door and walked down the stairs and past her sister's rooms. She had a bad feeling for some reason but shook it off thinking about her classes. The entered the common room and saw Luna and Ginny sitting on the couches talking happily with their Halliwell necklaces dangling from their necks.

"Hey girls," Hermione greeted. Luna and Ginny looked up at her with a smile but Luna being the most observant sister frowned a moment later.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The other two looked surprised but Hermione smiled back a moment later.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Because you smile is forced and there is leftover fear in your eyes," Luna replied. Hermione sighed and smiled slightly.

"Okay you caught me. I just saw a demon in the book of shadows that was very familiar to me that's all," she said trying to reassure the blond.

"Tell us everything Hermione," Ginny said firmly now with a small frown of her own.

"When I was young I would always be scared of something called the Woogie Man. He used to scare me at night so much that my grandma taught me a little chant to get rid of him and one night she said it when he was there and he never came back afterwards. I don't really remember much about that night but the memory of her singing me to sleep with that little chant has been stuck in my head ever since," she explained. Ginny and Luna got up from the couch and gave their sister a hug but as soon as she came into contact with Hermione she froze and gasped.

Hermione and Ginny turned to her and saw her glazed over eyes and slightly shaking body. They were worried but knew what was happening. A moment later Luna's eyes returned to normal and her body ceased shaking.

"What did you see?" asked Ginny. Luna's eyes shifted to Hermione quickly but then focused back onto Ginny.

"Not much, but Hermione stay away from the courtyard today alright?" Luna asked Hermione. Hermione looked confused but nodded anyway and then took notice of her sisters 'uniforms'. Ginny was wearing a white school shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her shoulders and finishing an inch above where her shirt started, a black and gold tie, a black plaid miniskirt and black stiletto boots.

Luna was wearing a dead straight black skirt that ended mid thigh with a small slit in the side, a white sleeveless school shirt with a dark blue tie, a slim silver belt and black stiletto boots just like her sisters.

"Nice uniforms," laughed Hermione. The other grinned and said the same to her.

"Nice hair," they replied in unison.

"Let's go to breakfast before Ron eats it all," Ginny laughed. They grabbed their black shoulder bags and made their way out of their dormitory and through the maze of halls and portraits. It was raining outside and someone had left a window open causing the moisture to flow through the air and Hermione's hair to frizz a little making it look slightly wild and the layers to kick up at the ends.

"Love the wild hair style Mione," Luna commented. Hermione tried to flatten her hair down but it didn't work.

"It looks like you have a little bit of sex hair," Ginny muttered thoughtfully but Luna and Hermione heard her anyway. Luna's jaw dropped as did Hermione's.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed.

"What it's true," the fiery red head replied with a smile. Hermione groaned and once again tried to flatten her hair as they emerged onto the Grand Staircase. They looked up to the sixth floor with a sad expression.

"I wish we had our wands," Ginny murmured.

"At least you weren't blown into the air and into a moving staircase," Hermione said rolling her eyes and then cringing at the memories.

"Come on let's keep going before anyone see's us," Luna said pulling them towards the Great Hall.

"But people will see us anyway," Hermione said confused.

"Yea but this way it will be the whole school and the teachers so no one will approach us," Luna explained.

"Oh they will but they will wait until we are alone and then corner us in a dark hallway and rape us," Ginny said with dry humour. Luna and Hermione rolled their eyes and approached the door to the Great Hall but paused when they heard the Headmasters voice from inside.

"Students I have a special announcement to make. This year I have selected three students to undergo a special project for me. They will be living the same way as another school to see if it might be beneficial for Hogwarts in the future. They will be living in a separate dorm from their usual houses and this year they will not belong to any specific house. They unfortunately no longer have their wands so they will have to practise wandless magic to complete their classes. As you will notice soon their uniforms are slightly different. The three students that are taking on this project are none other than Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Girls you may enter."

The girls stood their shocked before the doors opened revealing them to the whole of the school. They stood still for a moment before Hermione got a determined look on her face and dragged her sisters to the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Ron. They sat down pretending that no one was looking at them or muttering things such as 'wow look at their uniforms' and 'what makes them so special'. They loaded their plates and started eating while the Head of House came down the table giving out time tables.

After Hermione got hers she scanned it to see what she had first and grinned when she saw she had Care of Magical Creatures first but then frowned when she saw she had it with the Slytherin's. Her frown deepened when she saw she had double potions afterwards, again with the snakes.

"What have you got Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures first with the Slytherin's and then double Advanced Potions with them again," she sighed.

"Same here," Ron and Harry answered.

"But I thought we weren't supposed to be in any houses this year but all our classes are with our normal houses," Luna commented.

"I think we stay with our houses for classes but that's it," Ginny said. They looked at each other and then shrugged continuing to eat. They talked for another twenty minutes before Ron surprisingly spoke up.

"Guys we should go now everyone is leaving," he said. They looked around and sure enough about a third of the students had already left for class. They picked up their bags and walked out of the Great Hall and then turned to walk out into the castle grounds. Luna and Gunny had Transfiguration and Charms so they left for their classes bidding their friends goods-bye.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out the giant doors leading outside but what Hermione forgot was that they lead straight to the Courtyard that was right outside. She froze thinking about Luna's warning but after being called by her male friends she continued out noticing that the rain had stopped. The courtyard was filled with student but it didn't shake off the feeling of fear that suddenly consumed Hermione. She sped up her walk and was soon crossing over the bridge that took them to Hagrid's.

They saw Gryffindor's and Slytherin's making their way to the same spot and as they crossed over the hill they saw Hagrid's massive form waiting for them outside of his hut. They got closer thinking about what he had in store for them and if it would be as dangerous as previous years. They gathered in two groups around Hagrid, Gryffindor on one side while the Slytherin's stood opposite them.

"Alright yer all here are ya?" he asked the group with his booming voice. No one moved or made a noise just waited for him to continue.

"Yer all really lucky cuz I have somthin' really spectacular prepared for ya'll," he said excitedly but then he frowned a little.

"Unfortunately there is a little theory involved in this unit so you will all have ter listen carefully," he explained but was cut off by a loud mouth Slytherin.

"Get on with it will you."

Hagrid looked crestfallen for a minute before glaring at the snake and taking ten points from his slimy house.

"Now any one else want ter speak up?" he asked but when he got no answer he continued happily with his introduction into the unit.

"Now the topic of this is Guardian animals. We will be conductin' a bunch of test to see what yer ideal Guardian animal will be. Some of you might not get one but that wont be a problem I'll just assign you an animal. What I will be assessing you all on is how you interact with the animal and how well you take care of it," he explained. Some people groaned after hearing this while others grinned at the idea.

"I bet he will give us something stupid like that Hippogriff," Draco Malfoy sneered. Hermione's head snapped around to glare at him as did the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Shut your slimy mouth Malfoy," Hermione growled. He looked at her and then smirked widely.

"Is that any way to treat the man that saved your life yesterday?" he said smugly.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that it was you who saved my life because doing something like such a Gryffindor thing to do but I guess I must have been mistaken," she retorted and turned back to her teacher making him turn red in anger from being called a Gryffindor and embarrassment because she had just shown him up in front of his house.

"Anyway today I'll be lettin' ya meet the animals that are being kept inside the Quidditch pitch at the moment," he said leading them towards the pitch. They entered the pitch after a little while and they all looked around in awe and some with fear. There were magical and normal creatures alike spread out all over the pitch all looking towards the students as they entered. Animals big and scary some small and fluffy were included in the mass of creatures. They were blocked of from the students by a fence with a small gate.

Hermione looked over the pitch and straight away her eyes caught onto three animals. They were all sitting at the end of the pitch staring straight at her. They were all Canine pups but each of a different species. There was a black fox, a white wolf and tri coloured boarder collie dog. Her eye contact with them broke when Hagrid's booming voice broke the silence.

"I'll let you in there with them one at a time to get ter know em. So who would like to go first?" he asked the group.

"I'm not going in there," Ron said scared.

"It won't be that bad," Harry replied. Hermione looked around to see no one had stepped forward and Hagrid's face fell.

"Ill go Hagrid," Hermione said stepping towards her professor who's face lit up immediately.

"That a girl 'Ermione go on in," he said happily. Hermione took a shaky breath and walked towards the gate ignoring the stares and murmurs of the other students. She opened the gate and stepped inside her sights set on one thing. Unicorns, baby dragons and all the other creatures parted to allow her passage and bowed their heads. Hermione was confused but focused on the pups at the other end.

The murmurs of the students were now getting louder wondering why the animals were acting so weird. Hermione approached the three pups and bent down to them holding her hand out. The collie was the first to come forward to sniff her hand followed by the other two. They licked her hand and then simultaneously they grew to the size of fully grown and slightly larger canines. The Collie stood up to her mid thigh, the fox to her hips and the wolf to her bust.

Everyone gasped as Hermione stood up and the wolf slid between her legs making her slide onto it's back. She almost fell off but the fox drew itself up onto her hind legs and used her front paws to balance Hermione.

"What's happening?" she asked herself as she turned so she was facing the right way.

'_You have just found your guardian's mistress,' _a soft voice said. Hermione looked around wildly and then, feeling a nudge at her feet, looked down at the Collie and Fox.

"Oh don't tell me you're talking to me in my head," she said with a small nervous laugh.

_I wish I would tell you that I am not but I can not lie to you mistress._

Other people started to come into the area looking around at the animals but occasionally looking over at the three canines.

"Why do you keep calling me mistress?" she asked.

**Because we are the guardian animals of the Charmed One with the power of Chronoseizure and than my dear is you. **

This time the voice had a pixie-like ring to it and Hermione looked over to the fox that had a tiny glint of knowing in her eyes.

"But aren't we only supposed to have one animal?"

_**You are a Charmed One and therefore you need special Guardians. You and your sisters each have three of us as we each represent one thing. I am strength while Foxy over there is cunning and Collie is wisdom. **_

This voice was slightly lower to it and sounded stronger compared to the other two and Hermione immediately knew it was coming from the wolf.

"What are your names?"

_I am Cally, the fox is Shaylee or Shay for short and the wolf is Xena. _

**Each Charmed One has three Guardians and even though we represent three different things, us as a whole represent one thing out of the three. For example if you combine us you would be the sister of strength. **

_Your sister Luna for example is the one of Wisdom and her Guardian animals are bird, a Hippogriff for Strength, a crow for Cunning and an Owl for Wisdom. Your other sister, Ginny, has cats has her Guardians, a Lion for Strength, a Cheetah to be Cunning and a Griffin for Wisdom. _

Hermione sat there taking everything in and then noticed that the three canines all had matching eyes that...matched hers perfectly.

"Oh," was all she said and the three animals seemed to laugh a little at her. She cleared her mind and looked down into her lap when she felt a weight drop down. The fox and collie had shrunk back down into pups and were sitting on the wolves back with her.

"How do you guys do that?" she asked.

_**We were given size shifting, telepathic and other powers by your grandmother since we aren't magical creatures. **_

"How do you know my grandmother?" Hermione asked shocked.

_We know her because we were her guardians. _

"But you said you weren't magical creatures so how can you live this long?"

**Another power she gave us.**

"B-but...this is all so confusing," Hermione said leaning over resting her head in the wolves fur and her hands clutching the fur of her neck although not too tightly.

_Do not worry mistress._

_**By the way.**_

**Class is about to be over. **

"Alright ev'ry one class is over so be on yer way and read page 459 of yer text book for homework," Hagrid called. Harry and Ron were reluctant to leave two baby lions who they had been with all lesson. Hermione looked up and felt a wave of panic wash over her and her breath came out in short pants.

**Mistress what's wrong?**

"I don't want to let you go," she whispered.

_**Leave that to me just pretend you want to go.**_

"B-but-."

_Shush mistress she knows what she is doing._

Xena moved forward and just as she stoped and Hermione went to get off Shay and Cally latched onto her shirt and dangled off when she stood full. Xena shrunk and jumped latching onto her shirt as well. Hermione lurched forward from the added weight but managed to stay standing.

"Hagrid!" Hermione called. Hagrid, who had been talking to some lingering student and her two male friends, looked over and saw her predicament. He, along with the other students looked shocked. Hermione was now supporting the three pup's weight with her arms so they wouldn't rip her shirt. She walked over with them and Hagrid broke out into a grin.

"Well' I'll be you found yer Guardian animal or animals in yer case," he chuckled.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Take em with you," he said as if it was obvious.

"But I have classes to go to," she said worried. Hagrid waved a hand dismissively.

"Tell em I told you to take them for an assignment," he said. Hermione nodded and only then did the three pups relinquish their hold on her shirt. They ran over to where she had left her bag on the side of the field and brought it over to her. She went to pick it up but just before it became upright all three pups jumped in the bag.

"Oh so your going to make me carry you around all day?" she joked. They barked, howled and yapped in laughter. She met up with Harry and Ron outside of the pitch and quickly made their way to Potions...yuck!!!

They arrived at the dungeons a minute before Snape opened the doors to the classroom. He told them to sit in pairs but Hermione ended up in the front of the class by herself with Harry and Ron behind her.

"Today we will be making a sleep drought that allows you to be in control of your dreams," he drawled as he wrote up the instructions on the board. The door opened and Draco Malfoy strode into the room looking around arrogantly.

"Mr Malfoy since you are late you will have to sit next to Granger," Snape said. Draco sat down next to Hermione who looked uncomfortable.

"You will need your wands to this potion as you can not touch some of the ingredients such as the Bubotuber Pus. You may begin," he explained. Hermione's hand shot up and Snape sighed angrily.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Uh sir I...i don't have my wand," she said.

"Well I can't do anything about that now can I?" he said turning back to the class that had now gotten their potions to turn a thick slimy purple.

"What am I supposed to do then sir," she asked almost angrily.

"Use your hands," he said dismissively.

"But sir you just said-," she started but was cut off angrily by him slamming his hands down on his desk.

"Miss Granger do not argue with me. Just because you have a new look down not mean you can do what you please. Fifty points from Gryffindor," he shouted. Hermione could not hold her anger in any longer stood up angrily looking at her teacher. The class was watching with anticipation at the two.

"Shut up you slimy old bastard. Just because you were bullied in school does not give you the right to do it to other students now!" she retorted angrily. The whole class gasped at her disrespect and some of the Gryffindor's cheered.

"You will do well to shut you mouth and sit down now Miss Granger," he said gritting his teeth.

"No I will not because you know very well that I will not be able to do that," she shouted raising her hand to all the other cauldrons. Everything happened so fast that Hermione wasn't sure what had happened really.

When she raised her hand at all the cauldrons the purple slimy mixes simultaneously blew up into the air and everyone once again gasped looking up at their potions. Hermione's reacted quickly upon instinct and raised both her hands as if to stop the mix from falling back down upon the students and they did what she wanted, froze in mid air. Everyone looked around wondering what had stopped the slim from falling. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She breathed out a shaky breath and ran out of the classroom the tears now falling down her face not noticing a pair of grey eyes watching her.

She didn't watch where she was going all she knew was that she needed to get outside and breathe in some air. She once again didn't notice the footsteps running after her or that she had just run out into the pouring rain. The rain hid her tears and she stopped running reducing herself to a stumbling walk.

The person following her stopped and hid behind a pillar of the undercover area surrounding the courtyard. He poked his head out and saw her stop in the middle looking up at the sky.

"Why did you do this to me? I never wanted this, I never wanted these powers. Please take them away," her voice shouted up at the sky her voice chocking. She stopped shouting for a moment and her body racked with sobs. The boy behind the pillar noticed a dark shadow rising from the ground and making its way towards the unsuspecting girl.

He was about to warn her when he heard her shout something that confused and shocked the pants off of him.

"I don't want to be a Halliwell," she cried before dropping to her knees sobbing. The rain was now only a light drizzle and the boy moved around stealthily so he was close enough so he could hear her.

"I can help you my dear," a dark scratchy voice said. Hermione turned sharply and fell back onto her rear and her arms behind her bracing her weight.

"N-no," she whispered looking at the dark cloud.

"Ah I see you remember me it seems. Well can you tell me little one, who am I?" it asked mockingly.

"W-w-woogie Man," she squeaked in fear as tears once again fell down her face.

Well I'll be happy to tell you that I am here for revenge. Because of that stupid woman that sealed me here I couldn't control the Charmed Ones but now she is out of the way nothing can stop me," it cackled before shooting forward and consuming and absorbing itself into Hermione.

Hermione's ear splitting and painful scream echoed in the boy's ears, shattering his heart as he watched her limp body fall to the cold, damp, stone floor. He moved around to the entrance of the courtyard and was about to go out to her when he saw her move and sit up. Her eyes were closed but she had an evil smirk on her face as she stood up.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and looked down at her hands flexing her fingers. She grinned evilly and made her way towards the big oak doors. The boy pressed himself into the wall and shadows as she waled past and stopped breathing when he saw her eyes flash a bright red. She walked in the doors of the school with an evil aura surrounding her.

But the things burned into his mind were the 'Woogie Man' and those evil red eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Charmed

----

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or charmed

Hermione walked down the halls and made her way back to the dungeon and to Snape's class. With an evil smirk and a sway of her hips Hermione entered the cold and damp class room all heads turning to look. She ignored the stares and sat in her chair and slouched back, no one noticed another body slipping into the classroom.

"Miss Granger I hope you have a good explanation for leaving my classroom before," Professor Snape said chillingly. Hermione looked at him with a smirk and then rolled her eyes shrugging her shoulders.

"20 points from Gryffindor for not answering a teacher," he said angrily.

"Is that all? Come on Snapie you can do better than that surely," Hermione laughed and put her feet on the desk in front of her and kicked the cauldron off causing the contents to spill and spread over the floor.

"50 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger and detention with me tonight," Snape sneered furiously before the bell rang signalling the end of class. No one dared to move or even blink after what they had just witnessed. The little Gryffindor princess just stood up to the head of Slytherin and even more so, a teacher.

Hermione removed her feet from the desk and scooped up her bag before walking to the doorway. She turned back to Harry and Ron who were watching her with their mouths at their feet.

"Are you two coming or not?" she asked rolling her eyes. They jumped to their feet gathered their stuff and trailed after their friend. Inside Hermione's bag her guardians were deep in thought wandering what had just happened. Cally poked her head out of the bag and instantly withdrew back rubbing her nose. Something was definitely wrong because Hermione now smelt like soot and smoke.

"Hermione what happened back there?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry," she replied shrugging. Ron and Harry glanced at each other before continuing to the Great Hall for lunch. When they got their every head turned to look at them or more specifically Hermione. Wow news really travelled fast in Hogwarts. They sat down and tried to ignore the stares from people but suddenly lavender asked Hermione a question that made everyone freeze.

"Hermione why are your eyes black and red?" she asked. Hermione dropped her food and turned to look at her confused. People gasped drawing in more attention as Lavender handed her a hand mirror and staring back at her were piercing red eyes surrounded by a black abyss and small red veins.

She gasped and dropped the mirror as if it had burned her and covered her eyes. A few tears slipped between her fingers and she brought her hands down.

"What's happening to me?" she cried.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"First I'm a total bitch to a teacher and now I have demon eyes," she cried.

Everyone was looking at her with their eyebrows raised wondering what was with her sudden mood changes...oh and her eyes of course. Hermione stood up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall clutching her bag to her chest she made it outside and leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes again which flashed red before fading back to her normal colour.

She pushed herself off the wall and regained her smirk walking back into the building her heels making a slight click. She rounded one of the many corners that led to her dormitory but she suddenly stopped and looked at her shadow on the wall.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked fearfully.

"I am controlling you my dear I thought that was clear," the raspy voice of the Woogie replied.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered.

"I am going to kill your sisters and take their powers and then I'll kill you taking yours as well," he cackled.

"Now let's go," he said and then Hermione started moving again her eyes flashing red once more.

She had made it up to her room and went to walk in but was thrown back by an invisible force. Ginny and Luna ran out after hearing the commotion each carrying their school bags with them.

"Hermione what happened?" they asked. Hermione groaned and slowly sat up rubbing her head.

"I don't know," she replied. She stood up and stretched her shoulders resulting in multiple small popping sounds.

"What are you guys doing up here anyway?" she asked.

"We had to grab some books from our rooms, what about you?" Ginny replied.

"I was looking for you," Hermione said with a smile. Ginny and Luna looked confused but followed their sister back through the halls. Hermione told them all about her guardians and Ginny immediately perked up saying that they had Care of Magical Creatures for their next class.

"Wow I wonder what they will look like," Ginny said in a daydream. Luna laughed and also wondered what her guardians would look like. Hermione dropped to walk behind her friends and an evil smile crossed her face. Luna suddenly stopped and her eyes glazed over. Two swords appeared out of black smoke and landed in Hermione's hands who had them ready to strike through the hearts of her sisters.

"What did you see?" Ginny asked once Luna's eyes returned to normal. Luna looked horrified and was shaking pretty bad.

"I-I saw- I saw," she started and then turned to see Hermione about to plunge the swords into them, "I saw that," she screamed and pushed Ginny away from the sword while jumping back from the one aimed at her as well.

Ginny hit the wall and they both slid down to their feet, however, Luna still high on adrenalin kicked at Hermione's feet effectively making her fall. Ginny crawled quickly over to Luna and Hermione got up and raised her swords.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ginny asked. The two swords froze and Hermione looked confused and then fearful.

"Don't make me do this please," she begged. Luna looked confused before a look a panic took over.

"Hermione please tell me you didn't go in the courtyard today," she said. Hermione started to tear up but with a flash of reddening eyes it soon turned into a smirk.

"And what if I did," she snarled. Luna looked defeated but suddenly Hermione fell to the floor and her swords disappearing in the same black smoke they appeared in.

Draco Malfoy was revealed standing behind Hermione's body with a vase in his hand. The two conscious girls looked up at him with an incredulous look.

"Are you following us or something?" Ginny asked. He looked at them blankly and replied with a smart tone.

"Not you, her."

Gunny and Luna's mouths dropped and then started spluttering but were cut off when Draco put his hand up to silence them.

"There is no time for that I have to tell you what I saw this morning," he said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"She ran out of potions this morning and I followed her into the courtyard. She was crying but a cloud of black smoke came out of the ground and flew into her and there was one word that I heard," he said finishing with a confused face.

"What? What did she say?" Ginny asked getting up from the floor.

"What is a Woogie?" he asked. Luna shot up from the ground and told Draco to take her to the courtyard and wait for them.

"No way I have a reputation to keep," he said aghast.

"Oh and I'm sure that will stay once we tell everyone your stalking our sister," Ginny retorted. Draco scowled and picked Hermione taking her through the halls. Luna took Ginny's hand and raced up to their dormitory and up further to Hermione's room. They each got pricked and then they walked in and over to the stand holding the Book of Shadows.

Ginny and Luna flipped through the pages before they came to what they were looking for.

"The Woogie Man, a demon that feeds off fear and can take over a witch with a strong enough fear of the Woogie. There is no known potion or spell to vanquish this demon or an image of what it really looks like," Ginny finished. They sat down on the floor with defeated sighs.

"Were going to lose her," Ginny whispered.

"It's too soon," Luna said. They sat there in silence before Luna perked up with a smile and shook her sister's arm.

"Hey Ginny I got it," she said. Ginny looked up and then urged her on.

"Do you know why it went after Hermione?" she asked.

"Yeah because it scared her when she was little," she replied clueless.

"And why did he stop?" Luna asked again.

"Because her grandma said a....oh my god Luna you're a genius...dammit we don't know the spell," Ginny swore.

"But Hermione does don't you remember she said her grandma taught it to her," Luna said excitedly.

"Yeah but Hermione's not in control," Ginny sighed.

"But she will if her fear weakens. If we can try and get through to her I know she can do it," Luna said pulling Ginny up from the ground. Ginny nodded and they both ran out of their dormitory and through the halls but stopped when they found Hermione's bag in the hallway forgotten. They picked it up and found that it was quite heavy and looked inside.

They found the three pups and found they were out cold, probably from Hermione dropping it to handle the swords. They took it with them and hurried out to the courtyard where they found Hermione with a sword pointed at Draco's neck.

"Hermione," Luna called. Hermione turned her head sharply to look at them as they slowly approached. The sword turned towards them and her glare was menacing. Ginny raised her arm and threw it out to her right causing the hand in Hermione's hand to go flying and disappear in a small cloud of black smoke.

"Hermione please we know you're in there just fight back," Ginny pleaded. Hermione laughed evilly before the voice of the Woogie Man flowed through the air.

"Oh please don't be so cliché and besides your sister is gone."

"No she isn't," Ginny shouted.

"Yea I doubt even the little mudblood could be taken over by a black cloud," Draco said from beside her. Hermione's eyes flashed before turning to their normal colour.

"I am NOT a mudblood," she growled.

"Hermione?" Luna asked. She turned her head and looked at them.

"Hermione what was the chant that your grandma taught you when you were little?" Luna asked not noticing the black cloud seeping out of a crack in the ground beneath her and Ginny.

"W-why do you want to know?" she asked with a look of pure fear.

"Because the Woogie Man is inside you," she started and then realise the Woogie was trying to get into her body and Ginny's, "Please Hermione you're the only one that can save us," Ginny pleaded trying not to breath in the black cloud.

"_I- I am light_," she started shakily and the sword disappeared. The bell went and Draco told her to hurry before the students came out.

"_I am one too strong to fight,  
Go back to dark where shadows dwell  
You cannot have this Halliwell.  
Now go away and leave my sight  
And take away this endless light_," she finished with a strong voice. Small orbs of glistening light flew and forced the Woogie Man out of Hermione's body and back into the crack in the ground. It was then sealed up fully and Hermione sank to the ground holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked walking over to her sister.

"Yeah just a little headache nothing to be worried about," she replied with a smile. Luna and Ginny smiled and helped her up from the ground and Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Draco avoided her gazed and shifted his weight to and from each foot.

"He knocked you out after you tried to kill us and then told us that the Woogie was in control of you and got you to forget about your fear enough for us to talk to you," Ginny explained with a smile. Hermione looked astounded and then turned to the boy with a small smile. Hermione slowly walked up to him while he just watched her with a sneer and a nervous look.

When she got to him she grasped him shoulders and leaned in. Ginny and Luna watched with anticipation and wide eyes as their faces got closer.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked as her mouth was only a centimetre away. Hermione grinned and at the last second turned her head and kissed him on the cheek quickly startling him and making her sisters giggle like school girls…wait they are school girls, never mind. Hermione pulled away and bounded over to her sisters who held her bag out.

"Oh my god are they okay?" she asked frantically after looking at her guardians knocked out cold inside the bag.

"Yeah I think they blacked out after you dropped them," Luna explained.

"I dropped them!" she exclaimed.

"Yea right before you tried to-," Ginny started but Luna covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head.

"I tried to what?" Hermione asked suspicious. Luna and Ginny looked at each other before smirking and Luna removed her had from Ginny's mouth.

"You tried to molest Draco Malfoy," they said in unison. Draco, who was trying to sneak away, turned sharply and started spluttering while Hermione glared at them.

"You filthy little liars," she screeched and whacked them over the head and Draco took this chance to finally get away.

"Aww how did you know?" Ginny asked rubbing her head.

"Cuz I know me and I wouldn't do that," she replied smartly.

"Hey Mione I have been meaning to ask what is Chronoseizure?" Luna asked in pure curiosity.

"Uh I think it's like the art of blowing this up but I'm not so sure...either that or stopping time," she shrugged carelessly.

"Oh my god you don't?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes I don't know," Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"Anyway I'm going back up to the rooms to out these guys to sleep comfortably so you guys had better get to class I see the rest of the students coming out now," Hermione said in a ton of finality. Ginny and Luna nodded scurrying off to Care of Magical Creatures while Hermione skipped her next class to take care of her canines.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Charmed

----

Chapter 6

Hermione was sitting at the foot of one of the couches in her dormitory stroking her small guardian pups that still lay sleeping on the couch seats. She had gotten the Book of Shadows from her room and brought it down while she stayed with the puppies. She looked through it until she found the page she was looking for with the large title 'Woogie Man'. She read the entry for it and frowned.

"You don't scare me anymore," she said shakily and picked up her quill. She wrote down her vanquishing spell so that the future generations of her family could defend themselves should the demon come back.

She decided to do some light reading while waiting for her guardians to awaken. A certain couple of pages caught her attention and being the know-it-all girl she was read the pages over and over again. She frowned while reading it because for once something was confusing her.

"Whitelighters?" she asked herself.

_Mistress, are you alright?_

Hermione jumped and looked up at the small Collie on the couch.

"You're awake," she exclaimed with a grin.

**Yes we are.**The fox said sitting up.

"I am so sorry for hurting you guys I really didn't mean it and-."

_**Seriously girl we're fine. **_The wolf said joining the other two. Hermione nodded and sighed in relief letting her shoulders relax. She looked back to the book and the frown once again took hold of her face.

_Mistress what confuses you so?_ Callie asked.

"What are Whitelighters?" she asked.

_Every witch on earth has a Whitelighter to guide and protect them. They are humans that have done great good in their lives and are now deceased._

"So does that mean that I have a Whitelighter?"

**You and your sisters share one Whitelighter. **

"But we already have nine guardians and even that seems a bit much so why do we need another one?"

_**Because we can only do so much and stay so long. There will be a time where we will no longer be needed and that is when your Whitelighter will be your only guardian. **_

"Wait so we're going to loose you guys?" Hermione asked shocked.

**Unfortunately yes but one of the good things are, is that you can then shape shift into our forms and when you have children one of us will be able to be their guardian depending on what they lack whether it be strength, wisdom or intelligence. **

Hermione sat their in shock and could feel the tears building up.

_**Don't worry we're not going for a while so don't stress so much. **_

"That's easy for you to say you don't have to get used to new powers and new family and evils and have no idea what your doing and the only thing that can tell you anything is this stupid book," Hermione shouted letting the tears fall. She threw the book at the wall to her left and let her head fall to the couch to rest on her arms.

_There are people you can call upon but first you must get all necessary tools and ingredients to last you in case you get attacked by another demon. _

Hermione looked at the now fully grown Collie that was standing next to her and wiped her tears away.

"And how do you propose I do that when I don't even know how to make any of the potions that are in the book?" she asked.

**You must wait for your sisters to come back to do the spell but you must acquire certain things to perform this spell. **

"How do I get these items?" she asked.

_**Ask your headmaster, duh. **_

Hermione sighed in frustration and stood up to collect the book she had thrown only moments before.

"Is the spell in here?" she asked. Callie nodded her head and walked over to Hermione's school bag and grabbed a piece of parchment and brought it back to Hermione. She took it and went through the book writing ingredients and candle types down also adding any that her guardians suggested. Xena told her how much of each to ask for and Shaylee told her to include that she needed five white candles straight away.

She gave it to Shaylee to take to her headmaster as she was the fastest out of the three. She sat on the couch and opened it up to the page that Cally told her.

Hear these words,  
Hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me when I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide

Hermione murmured these words a couple of times before she realised what they meant. She could bring back someone from the dead, someone who could answer all of her questions. Who could she ask though, who would know or understand what she and her sisters were going through. She didn't know any witches outside of Hogwarts so who could she call.

_Think hard Hermione. Who do you know that is dead and knows you?_

"Well I know people but they don't know magic," she replied.

_**That's not true. Think back and try to remember back to your childhood.**_

Hermione frowned and thought back to when she was a mere child. She shifted through her memories before one of them caught her attention.

_There was her as a child sitting on her bed crying. She had the blankets up to her chin and was backed up as far as she could go into the wall. There was an ominous black cloud advancing towards her speaking to her darkly. It was about a metre away from her when she screamed and her bedroom door burst open._

"_Away with you demon," said a slightly old woman. She had short dark auburn hair and bright golden eyes. She wore a dark red robe and was glaring fiercely at the cloud. _

_I am light  
I am one too strong to fight  
Return to dark where shadows dwell  
You cannot have this Halliwell  
Now go away and leave my sight  
And take away this endless light_

_Tiny white glowing orbs descended from the sky and forced the screaming cloud out the bedroom window and into the distance._

"_Are you alright my dear," the woman said to little Hermione as she walked over to join her on the bed. The little girl sniffled a little and nodded her head._

"_What if he comes back?" she whimpered. _

"_Do you remember the song I taught you? The one I just said?" she asked. Hermione nodded and slowly lowered the blanket from her chin._

"_If he comes back just say those words and he will go away," she replied with a smile. _

"_Thank you," the child said smiling._

"_Now try and get some sleep dear you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, after all it will be your eleventh birthday," the woman said standing up._

"_I love you Grams," Hermione replied giving the woman a hug. Grams left the room while Hermione lay in her bed ready to fall asleep._

"Grams?" she asked grinning wide. She loved her Grams and almost didn't come to Hogwarts because of her. The day of her eleventh birthday was probably one of the best and worst days of Hermione's life. It started out as a normal day and Hermione had just received her letter from Hogwarts. Her grandmother had been ecstatic and they were celebrating with her parents when everything turned horribly wrong.

The sky turned dark and lightning struck just outside the house. The front door blew open and a man in a black cloak walked in. He brandished his wand at the four people and demanded that they hand over Hermione to him. Grams had told Hermione's parents to take her away somewhere safe while she fought him off.

Hermione had been taken just outside the house through the backyard and was being pulled towards the underground safe house. Just as her parents were pulling her inside she ripped her arms out of their grip and locked the door on them. She rushed back into the living room of the house and saw two more men had come to join the first.

Grams was still busy trying to fight them off with her telekinetic powers but she was outnumbered. Hermione watched in horror from the doorway as a spell of purple fire hit her grandmother in the chest. She fell to the floor and landed with a thud. Her chest was shaking violently and Hermione felt her emotions skyrocket almost to breaking point.

She rushed over to the fallen woman as the three men watched with amusement, chuckling evilly.

"Grams? Grams wake up," Hermione screamed. Grams opened her eyes and lifted her hand and rested it on her granddaughter's cheek.

"It's alright dear I will be fine but there are some things I must tell you before I go," she whispered.

"No you're not going anywhere," Hermione cried holding her hand.

"You must go to Hogwarts and learn all you can because one day that will come in handy. You are stronger than you know my dear and I apologise for keeping that from you for all this time," she smiled guiltily, "You also need to know that you are adopted and that...your mother's name...was Patty...she loved you...very much...just as I...do," she finished, her hand falling limp and her eyes closing.

"No, no Grams please, please come back," Hermione screamed and sobbed shaking her grandmother's shoulder. It was useless though, her Grams was dead and Hermione snapped. Her emotions had hit breaking point and had burst through the barrier. This was where Hermione had mysteriously blacked out and when she asked her parents what had happened they told her that the men had just left her lying on the floor over her grandmother's body.

However, the more Hermione thought about it now the clearer the images appeared. The darkness that had once been there was no more and instead she started to remember what had happened past her unconscious state.

She stood up angrily from the woman's body and turned slowly towards the three men who looked at her shocked. She didn't notice her hair whipping around her face or that the furniture was flying around the room in a circular fashion. Cases smashed against walls and one of the couches even flew out of the window.

She advanced towards the men who each took a step back in fear. Her eyes had started glowing an eerie blue and Hermione raised her hands and stretched them out.

"You killed her, I'll kill you," she shouted and in one quick motion she brought her hands back into tight balls and then pushed them back forwards spreading them so that her palms were facing them and her fingers were stretched apart.

Each of the men screamed in pain as their bodies were engulfed in flames from the inside out. They exploded when the fire became too much and were reduced to a small pile of ashes that were swept away with the wind. Hermione's eyes turned back to normal and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. This time was when she had really been knocked out and she guessed it was because of the magic overload.

Hermione shook her head and returned to the real world trying to rid her mind of the images she had just seen. She looked towards her guardians and noticed that they weren't moving.

"Shit," she cursed realising she had frozen time. She didn't know how to release it but thought that if she tried her normal hand motion to freeze time it might just reverse it too. This is one of the many reasons why she was called the smartest witch of her age because her plan had just worked and time started moving again.

The two guardians shared a knowing look , after all Xena was Grams' guardian, and turned to the portrait door that opened. In clambered in Ginny and Luna each talking excitedly to each other.

"Hey guys," Hermione grinne. Ginny and Luna turned to her and ran over to her and began talking excessively fast.

"Okay, okay, one at a time and talk slow please," Hermione laughed holding her hands up forgetting about the horrible images from before.

"We got our guardians and they are so cool, although they can't come inside but oh my god they are awesome," Ginny gushed.

"What she said," Luna agreed grinning broadly.

"What animals did you get?" she asked forgetting what her own animals had told her.

"I got a black panther called Salem, a lioness called Nala and a Griffin called Athena," Ginny replied.

"And I got Hollow the crow, Hallie the Eagle and Buckbeak the hippogriff," Luna said. Hermione was amazed at the animals and creatures that they got...a Griffin? Holy crap. Hermione was a little envious of their animals but wouldn't even think of trading hers.

"Wait I was told you were supposed to get an owl and you were supposed to get a cheetah," Hermione said confused.

"Well we were but we found out they died and now we each have a new animal," Ginny said sadly. The two canine guardians looked shocked and then sad not knowing this information.

There was a light scratching on the portrait door and a light tapping from the window. Ginny went to the door while Luna and Hermione walked to the window where they saw five large owls each connected to one big parcel in between them. The owls brought the package inside where Luna and Hermione untied them and found out that the parcel was actually quite heavy.

The owls flew away and they turned around hearing two sets of footsteps. Shaylee was walking next to Ginny carrying a large bag over her back. Ginny had tried to help and take the bag but the fox just nudged her forwards towards her sisters.

"What is all of this?" Luna asked looking through the bags.

Hermione retold them the information that her guardians had told her about being able to have someone come back from the dead to talk to them. They stared at her in awe of what she was saying and enthusiastically started to get the preparations done for the spell.

They set up five white candles in a circle and lit each of them. They stood in a line holding each other's hands in anticipation.

"Hear these words  
Hear my cry  
Spirit form the other side  
Come to me when I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide," Hermione chanted. Small glowing orbs once again descended from the sky into the centre of the circle of candles. They joined together and in a small flash of light they disappeared revealing a transparent figure.

"Grams," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. There standing in the middle of the circle was her Grams dressed in the same red dress from when she had died, she hadn't even aged a bit.

"Hermione dear? Oh how lovely it is to see you," the woman said happily walking out of the circle with her arms raised. As she stepped out of the circle her body became solid and Hermione rushed to hug her.

"Oh Grams I have so many question and I-," Hermione started but was cut off by the woman holding her hand up for her to stop.

"Slow down my dear and introduce me to these two girls," she laughed.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry this is Ginny and Luna," she said pointing to each girl. Grams' eyes widened as she took in their appearances.

"Ginny and Luna oh my how you've grown into such beautiful young women," she said tearing up.

"How do you know us?" Ginny asked.

"Well I am your grandmother after all," she laughed, "Even if I only ever saw you once."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"When you were born I was there holding my daughters hand while she gave birth to you. Your father was on the bed across the room because he fainted from shock...again. Unfortunately Patty's body could not keep up with the strain of the birth and she died about an hour after you were each delivered. I held you both until your father woke up and...well that is to say that...he didn't take her death very well," she explained.

"He was angry and hurt and as soon as you girls could leave the hospital he moved away and I couldn't find any way to locate you even with the Book of Shadows. I kept trying for months until I found Hermione staying with a family of muggles. I went there straight away and told them who I was and they agreed to let me be a part of her life, as if I would take no for an answer. Over the years I tried to find you two but I'm guessing since you were staying with magical families I could locate you," she finished.

"Wow...I have a twin," Ginny said. Luna just smiled and walked straight up to the woman giving her a hug. Hermione watched with a smile and wished that her Grams could stay with them forever, it would be so much easier. Grams spotted Xena and grinned petting her fondly.

"So what else would you like to know?"

"Uh basically everything," Ginny said laughing.

"We don't even know where to start," Luna continued.

"Well how about I explain about each of your powers," Grams suggested. The three girls nodded and they all moved over to the couches to be a little more comfortable.

"Alright well I will start with Ginny. You have the base power of telekinesis and you can also use astral projection and you can teleport," she said. Ginny's face broke out into a huge grin and she made an exclamation of excitement.

"Luna your base power is premonition but you can also levitate and you are an empath."

Luna smiled broadly and sat back in her seat with her hands folded.

"And finally Hermione, your base power is to stop time and you can also blow things up," she finished. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Where are you potion supplies? I am going to teach you all I know about vanquishing potions to transformation potions," Grams said cheerfully clapping her hands together.

"Really?" they all exclaimed excitedly. Grams nodded her head and the girls went to show her out to the potions room when an array of tiny blue lights appeared in front of them. They formed into the shape of a body and Grams sighed.

"And here comes your white lighter," she said coldly crossing her arms. The girls watched with anticipations after finding out this little piece of information. The lights started to dim and the figure fell to the floor holding its left shoulder.

They gasped for many reasons one being that the figure was badly injured. A black arrow was protruding from the man's shoulder and bleeding heavily. He was garbed in a long brown coat over a black shirt and pants. His face was rugged and unshaved with a head of dark shaggy hair. His dark eyes pierced into one pair in particular.

"Hermione, how's Harry?" he asked shakily smiling, looking at the girl whose eyes were ready to fall out of their sockets. She made a small squeak in surprise before hearing a thump beside her, Ginny had fainted and Luna looked about ready to follow but she was pretty sure she was too.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Charmed

----

Hermione staggered forward and fell to her knees touching the man's face with shock. His eyes were closed in pain and she moved her hand down to his injured shoulder in a light trance. She wrapped her hand around the arrow and he choked back a grunt of pain. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell over onto her face.

"Sirius," she whispered, her tears slowly trailing down her face. Grams watched with raised eye brows at the familiar interaction. Hermione let out a small sob while her guardians woke Ginny up from her unconscious state. The other three females watched with worried eyes as Sirius's blood seeped into the carpet.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Heh well I got shot with an arrow from a Darklighter," he laughed weakly. Hermione looked back to Grams who stood there in shock.

"A Darklighter? Are you sure?" she asked. Sirius nodded and let his head fall back onto the floor with a thump.

"Oh my, this is not good," she murmured.

"I could have told you that when he got here," Hermione snapped, her fear causing her to lash out.

"Hermione calm down," Ginny said sternly. Hermione took a deep breath and looked back to Sirius and then to the arrow.

"Can I pull it out?" she asked quietly.

"No you can't pull it out it will make him bleed faster," Grams said.

"But he is going to die of blood loss."

"Can we take him to the Hospital Wing?" Luna asked.

"No. He is supposed to be dead and taking him there will only arouse suspicion and questions," she replied frowning.

"Then what can we do?"

"Why can't we pull it out and stop the bleeding," Ginny asked getting frustrated.

"Because the poison will kill me anyway," Sirius said.

"What," the three teens asked shocked.

"A Darklighter is the opposite of a Whitelighter. Their arrows are coated in a poison that is poisonous to a Whitelighter and cannot be cured," Grams said gravely.

"B-but they can heal, I read about it," Hermione cried getting desperate as Sirius fell unconscious.

"Whitelighter's cannot heal themselves," she replied.

"Then what can we do?" Ginny asked coming over with Luna to try and comfort her.

"Nothing I'm afraid," she said. Hermione started to cry and her sisters held her close.

'Not again, we can't lose him again,' Hermione thought. She was close to Sirius when he was alive and couldn't bear the thought of knowing he was here again and she wouldn't be able to tell Harry because he would be gone again. She shouted angrily startling the rest of the room's occupants and leapt up from her position.

She roughly grabbed the Book of Shadows and started flicking through the pages almost tearing them.

"Come on there has got to be something in here," she muttered. Ginny, Luna and Grams looked at her sympathetically.

"Well don't just stand there help me!" she shouted at them and a map in the corner blew up. Ginny walked over to her and Hermione threw down the book and sunk to her knees again. Ginny held her while Luna went to pick up to discarded book. Grams sat on an armchair with the three canines surrounding her as she petted them sadly.

Hermione's rough cries were the only things that could be heard as she watched the shaky rise and fall of Sirius's chest and his limp hand that had once been holding his shoulder in pain. Luna looked at her sobbing sister and Ginny who was silently crying. She frowned determinedly and started looking through the book for something, anything that could help them.

She sat on the floor close to Sirius's body and concentrated like she never had before skimming the pages for any information, spells or potions that would cure him. She had just about given up and Hermione was now sitting in Ginny's arms clinging to her like she was her lifeline. She wasn't sobbing or crying, just sitting silently looking at Sirius with helpless and hopeless eyes.

"Hermione look at this," Luna said breaking the silence that had encased the room. Hermione didn't register that she was being spoken to and sat there while Ginny looked at Luna curiously.

"Hermione? Hermione I think I can save Sirius," Luna said I little louder. Hermione snapped her head around to look at the blond and hastily fell to the floor and crawled over to her.

"How?" she asked eyes wide. Luna turned the book around and showed her what she has found.

"The Power Switching spell," she read aloud, shocked to the core.

"How is that going to help?" Ginny asked.

"It means I can swap powers with him and heal him," Hermione exclaimed.

"No you are a Charmed One you cannot give you powers to someone else," Grams said angrily.

"I am also human and I will do anything I can to save this man," she retorted just as angry.

"We have to leave here or our powers will be swapped as well," Luna said getting off the ground.

"We'll wait for you outside," Ginny said following Luna outside. She pulled Grams out when she saw that she wasn't moving. Once the room was cleared Hermione took a deep breath and took a second to memorise the spell, time was running out and Sirius's pulse was becoming weaker.

She took hold of his right hand and closed her eyes readying herself.

"What's mine is yours  
What's yours is mine  
Let our powers cross the line  
I offer up this gift to share  
Switch our powers through the air," she said strongly.

She felt her magic leave her and saw tiny blue lights fly out of Sirius's body and into hers while small dark blue lights flew into his body. She breathed deeply and tried blowing something up and was happy when nothing shattered.

"How do you do this?" she asked herself and then tried shaking Sirius awake.

"Sirius? Sirius how do you heal?" she asked when his eyes opened slightly.

"I-I can't...t-tell you," he said and closed his eyes again falling limp.

"No! Sirius, wake up! Why can't you tell me?" she cried shaking him. She let out some dry sobs and let her shoulders fall limp.

"Come one please, Harry can't lose you again before he even knows you're here," she said. She pulled the arrow out with a small grunt and Sirius's face winced in pain, good he was still alive. She put her hands over the wound and willed the injury to heal. She remembered seeing Harry's face light up in happiness every time he was with his godfather.

She kept this memory and all the good ones she had of him in her mind as she prayed to the gods to save him. Her eyes were closed and didn't notice a golden glow coming from her hands. The wound was slowly healing and the bleeding subsided and disappeared from his clothes, which mended themselves, and from the carpet.

Tears still dripped off her face and onto the man's body but she took no notice until she felt him stir from beneath her hands. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at Sirius who was not holding his head and grinning stupidly up at her.

"Sirius!" she shouted and latched onto him making him laugh.

"Hello to you Hermione," he replied. Hermione pulled back with a blush wiping her tears away. He looked at her red face and puffy eyes and sighed.

"Took you long enough kid," he smirked. Hermione glared at him and whacked him in the arm as he sat up.

"I just saved your life Black, the least I could get is a thank you," she said. Sirius laughed and ruffled her hair thanking her.

"Can I have my powers back?" Sirius asked.

"Well you're the witch now so you have to do it," Hermione replied. Sirius looked scared for a minute before grabbing the Book of Shadows and read the spell out loud. Their powers returned to their rightful bodies and Hermione sighed happily.

"You never did answer my question Hermione," Sirius said.

"Oh right sorry. Harry is good but I know he will be even better once he sees you again," she said with a smile.

"No he won't Hermione," Sirius sighed. Hermione's eyes snapped up and looked at him with disbelief.

"Why not?" she asked angrily.

"Because I am technically dead and I'm a Whitelighter...an angel, I can't let people know I'm alive," he replied sadly. By this time Luna, Ginny and Grams had re-entered the room. The canines had gone to explore the castle and check for traps.

"Well then I will give up my powers and there will be no more Charmed Ones," Hermione threatened, over her crying stage.

"You're set on this aren't you," Sirius sighed. Hermione nodded her head fiercely and Grams shook her head at her eldest granddaughter.

"Then I guess I can make an exception and tell the old geezers up there to screw themselves," Sirius replied with an evil grin. All the occupants in the room looked shocked and Ginny's mouth dropped.

"Tell who to go and screw themselves?" Luna asked.

"The Elders my dear," Grams replied.

"And they are?" Ginny prompted.

"They are basically Whitelighter leaders," Sirius said.

"Well then it's settled...now can we go to Dumbledore and make up a story, something like you faked your death or something?" Ginny said. Everyone nodded and walked towards the door.

"Aren't you coming Grams?" Hermione asked turning back around after noticing that Grams stood still.

"No my dear I cannot go with you after all I am dead," she smiled. Hermione walked back and her sisters came back in the room and heard the last of what the elder woman had said.

"Why aren't you coming?" Luna asked frowning.

"As I said I am dead and I do not belong here anymore...I have to go back to the afterlife my dears," she said coming over to embrace them.

"B-but I just got you back," Hermione said.

"And we just met you," Ginny agreed.

"I'm sorry girls...goodbye," she said and let one lone tear slip as the lights carried her soul back to the afterlife and the candles that helped to bring her back blew out.

Hermione sighed deciding to accept the fact that she couldn't get her Grams to stay no matter how hard she tried and that she was in fact gone...again.

She told Ginny and Luna that she would be right back after she got changed because of the blood on her clothes. She came back down wearing a strapless white peasant shirt with black leggings and white heeled, knee length boots.

She followed her sisters outside to meet Sirius and made their way to see Dumbledore. They lead him though the many halls asking him endless questions such as 'Why are you a Whitelighter?' and 'What powers do you have?'

They didn't pass any students and remembered that it was late so they were all at dinner. They sighed standing outside of the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office, waiting.

"Hey I have one question for you all," Sirius said suddenly. They all looked at him inquisitively and nodded their heads for him to continue.

"Do you guys have boyfriends or fancies?" he asked. The girls were shocked by the question and each turned a deep shade of red and Hermione looked slightly ashamed.

"Yes," they said at once.

"Who? Just so I know if I have to give them a Whitelighter to man talk," he said with an evil smirk or grin depending on how you look at it.

"Uh I have fancies Ron for a while," Luna said avoiding all eye contact, especially Ginny's who squealed and hugged her friend grinning widely.

"And I like Harry," she said without hesitation. She always seemed to be happy and perky no matter what but knew when to stop thank god. Sirius nodded in approval and turned to Hermione.

"What about you kid?" he asked.

"Uh I-I really don't think I should say," she said looking at the floor and shifting her weight between feet.

"I know who it is," Luna said, "I think it's cute."

"Hermione we have no problem with it and besides you guys would look awesome together I mean he is pretty hot," Ginny said smirking.

"I-I think I like Draco Malfoy," she whispered turning a brighter shade of red. Sirius looked shocked and the burst out laughing and clapping his hands madly. Everyone looked at him weirdly and raised one eye brow.

"Oh my god I knew it. Remus owed me ten Galleons now, yes!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Hermione shouted looking at him incredulously.

"Well in third year when I was on the run I was spying on you when I saw you punch Malfoy in the face and as soon I was free, sort of, I bet to Remus that you two would get together eventually," he laughed whipping a stray tear from his eye.

"Well I'm glad you think this is funny because I'm pretty sure the rest of the world won't," she said embarrassedly.

"Eh they'll get over it," Sirius said waving a hand.

"Sirius Black?" an old wise voice asked from behind them. They turned and saw Dumbledore standing there with a curious look on his face.

"Uh sir could we talk in your office please," Ginny asked. The old man nodded and said his password watching as the statue moved to the side and he proceeded up the stairs. Hermione was about to go when something caught her attention to her left.

"I'll see you later guys I forgot I have something really urgent to do," she said running back not giving them a change to respond. She ran down the corridor to her left and rounded a corner where she saw a head of platinum blond hair turn into the abandoned girl's lavatory. She frowned in confusion before quietly following him inside.

She saw him leaning over a sink and muttering to himself and she could hear every word he said.

"No...this isn't happening...who do I even follow her...idiot of course you know... you like her...a Gryffindor...a mudblood...no...no mudblood...stupid father drilling stupid things into my head," he said with his fingers tangled in his hair.

Hermione stood there stumped and watched as he debated with himself on whether or not to like her, well of course he liked her he was just worried about repercussions because of the stupid house rivalry shit and her blood status and his.

She let out a shaky breath and was about to slink out of the doorway but he heard her exhale and looked up and into the mirror that reflected both of their images. He turned around and looked angrily at her.

"How long have you been there," he asked harshly.

"Uh...a couple of seconds after you came in here," she murmured.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked moving around in a semi circle so he was now facing her side. Hermione stayed silent and turned her back to him and was now facing a column of cubicles.

"I said how much did you hear!" he yelled and grasped her shoulders tightly causing her to jump in surprise. She didn't notice that she had lifted her hands into that familiar position and all of the toilets within the cubicles burst so that water was now flooding the room. A heavy, thick wooden plank had fallen and broken off the handle of the door.

They turned sharply to look at the door and Draco put his hands in his shirt and pants pockets trying, in vain, to find his wand.

"Dammit I left it in my room," he swore.

"You left it in your room? How could you do that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well I don't see you getting your wand," he snapped.

"That's because mine blew up remember, you were there," she retorted. Draco turned red for a moment before crossing his arms and looking away.

"What now then?" she asked moving away from him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her form the corner of his eye.

"How much did you actually hear me say?" he asked gently.

"E-everything," she answered after a moment. Draco flinched and uncrossed his arms.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she replied.

"Oh don't be stupid Hermione it doesn't suit you at all," he said rolling his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked looking at his nervously.

"I want you to say what you feel for me...you already know how I feel," he said frowning and slightly moving towards her.

"I will tell the truth and tell you that I fancy you but I don't know what to do," she whispered feeling the water up to her ankles.

"That's great," Draco said suddenly very happy.

"How can I trust you Draco? After all you have done to me over the years," she asked with a dubious gaze.

"I-I guess you can't really but you could give me a chance to earn it and prove it to you that I really have changed for the better," he said trying to convince her.

"I-I don't know," she said. Draco let out a small frustrated growl and walked over to her but just as he was about to reach her she slipped on the flooded floor and reached for the first thing to try and balance himself and unfortunately that was Hermione and she didn't balance him, she fell obviously.

They landed with a small splash and Hermione squeaked when the side of her body made contact with the concrete. Draco had wrapped his arms around her head to stop it from hitting the hard ground but he couldn't stop her body from the harsh impact.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking down at her clenched eyes and letting his grip loosen. She groaned and turned on her stomach to push herself up into a sitting position. She was sitting on her legs which were folded underneath her and watched as Draco sat up with his legs spread out and bed upwards. Be braced his weight behind him on his hands and looked up at the girl in front of him.

"I'm fine...how's your head?" she asked concerned. Draco smirked at her and Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her face heating up.

"Its fine, the water broke most of the fall for me," he replied. The water was leaking out the door but still came halfway to their knees. Draco moved back until he was leaning against the wall and Hermione crawled forward slightly until she was at his feet.

He looked at her with the same sexy smirk he always wore and Hermione felt her stomach flip flop inside of her.

"Hey did you hear about what Terry Boot did?" he asked suddenly. Hermione looked at him confused and asked him to elaborate.

"He tried to come up with a love spell that would show him the girl his heart desires," he said.

"What happened after that and what was the spell?" Hermione asked curious.

"It backfired on him and he started proclaiming his love to Professor McGonagall in the middle of dinner the other night...I think you were in the infirmary and his spell was something like uh...Lova Mea or something like that," he said. Hermione laughed and then snorted in disbelief.

"What?" he asked her.

"That's a really stupid spell I have come across much better ones," she replied.

"Oh like what? And where from?" he asked her challengingly.

"I found it in a book that was in the school and it went like this," she said and took a breath.

My love strong,  
My spirit weak,  
it is an answer that I seek,  
the question burns within this fire  
so I may hear my heart's desire.

She finished the spell and knew instantly that something was wrong, something else had interfered with her spell. Her spell took effect and Hermione saw a flash in her head showing her slightly older with a small baby in her arms with Draco standing and holding her from behind. They were both looking down at the baby with loving smiles and then looked towards each other and kissed before the vision vanished. While this was happening they didn't notice a figure outside the window mouthing words with a wand and suddenly Hermione's eyes glowed pink before going back to their normal colour. This is what must have interfered with her spell she thought before everything went blank.

"Hermione? Are you alright?' Draco asked. Hermione looked at his sharply before her mouth curled into a sly grin. She leaned forward until she was able to crawl over him and straddled his waist.

He jumped slightly and looked at her confused.

"Hermione?" he asked and was about to continue but was cut off when she leaned forward and connected their lips. Draco gasped and Hermione took the opportunity to shove her tongue in to explore the new area. Draco smirked and closed his hands responding to her kiss and gaining dominance in the kiss.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer towards him and rubbing little circles on the exposed skin of her hips as her shirt rode up. Hermione moaned and Draco's body relaxed and then a thought struck him.

'Hermione doesn't act like this...especially since she was so nervous about it before.'

He opened his eyes and gently tried to push her away but she growled and pushed herself him further in such an animalistic way that it was almost as if she were possessed.

'This girl has some serious strength,' he thought still desperately trying to pry her off.

He was now losing his breath and was struggling to breath and with one great push she fell from him. She fell onto her back and looked up at the ceiling before moving her head to glare at him. Her arms were spread out and her face was submerged by the water that was now up to their knees in height and was quickly rising.

Draco stood up and moved to the door and tried in vain to use wandless magic to open it. Suddenly there was a splash behind him and he turned sharply to see Pansy Parkinson with red tinted eyes and standing on the water. Hermione had sat up by now and was staring at a blank space on the wall and her eyes were a dark pink and red where the whites should have been.

"What are you doing here and what did you do to her?" Draco said feeling fear rise in his chest.

"I think I should be the one asking you that and I'm sorry to say that I have done nothing to her," she replied with a slightly raspy voice.

"I came here to think."

"So I see," she sneered nodding to Hermione who was still not moving although now she was looking between them every so often. Draco was really getting worried for Hermione's safety as Pansy crept towards her on the water.

She reached Hermione and knelt down to her level lifting one of her hands to stroke the girls face.

"How are you my dear? Your eyes look a little bloodshot? Or is that just me?" she said sickeningly sweet. Draco watched her with a wary eye and tried to move forward but Pansy's head shot up to look at him and a sweet smile that looked particularly dangerous.

"Ah ah ah Draco, do you want me to kill her?" she said pulling out a dagger with weird subscriptions and symbols. The blade itself was jagged and curvy with the point of it extremely sharp, Draco had never seen one like it before.

He stood still and held his breath waiting to see what she would do.

"Did you really think that I would let you go and cheat on me with this little slut," she said harshly her face twisting into one of fury.

"Pansy we're not together, we never were," he said gently trying to easy her away from the other girl.

"We were betrothed and then she had to go and ruin everything with her stupid friends had to go and kill our Lord. Tell me Draco, are you glad he lost, we lost? Are you happy that your father is dead?" she shrieked at him grasping Hermione chin tighter in her hand and moving the dagger threateningly closer to her.

"Do you want me to tell the truth?" he asked glancing at Hermione's blank face and her eyes were turning even more pink and red so only her pupils could be seen now.

"Say it," she growled at him. He thought for a minute and tried to figure a way out of this mess. On one hand if he said no she would probably make him go with her and leaver Hermione there but on the other hand if he said yes she would hurt Hermione and probably torture him and then take him with her.

"I-I," he started but was cut off by her shrill voice.

"You don't have to say it I can see it in your fucking eyes," she screamed and then turned her head back to Hermione. Draco's eyes widened and he moved to try and stop her as she drew her arm back and then plunged it forwards, right into Hermione's chest.

All throughout Hogwarts a chilling, murderous scream could be heard echoing off the walls. Painting's stood still and Peeves stopped harassing the students that were out of bed. Teachers dashed towards the sound abandoning their sleep and comfortable beds. Students woke up and gathered in the common rooms while Dumbledore moved as fast as he could to the evil laughter that followed the sickening scream.

Draco saw everything in slow motion, the drawback, the stabbing, the blood and the eyes. The colour in Hermione's eyes receded back to their normal shades and widened in shock and pain. She grasped the hilt of the dagger that was protruding from her chest and fell backwards under the water which was now waist high.

Pansy didn't stop there though as she continued to rise with the water. She put her hand on the ice and as soon as she touched it all the water in the room turned to ice. Even though it wasn't solid ice all the way through, only about 30cm from the top was ice, the rest was water.

Draco had seen the ice coming and ran to a nearby wall and grabbed the bricks. He jumped up far enough so that when he landed he was back on top of the ice instead of stuck in it. He heard Pansy's insane evil laughter and looked up with a ready to kill face. He ran on the ice but fell over onto his back and went sliding. Just as he reached her feet she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The ice was clear and he turned over onto his stomach and saw Hermione's face beneath the surface. He was on his hands and knees in an instant punching away at the ice trying to get through. Tears seeped out of his eyes and onto his face in fast, think flows. They hit the ice with and inaudible ting and every now and again a sob wracked through his body.

He was running out of hope and strength as he watched the girl of his dreams lie in the water limply floating and fading as her blood mixed in with the water to create a red cloud. The water was almost completely coving her and just before he lost sight of her completely he saw the whites had completely taken over her eyes and her now purple tinted skin and lips.

He screamed bloody murder trying with a new strength to get her out and started when he head banging on the door. He couldn't hear who they were and for all he knew it was Pansy with reinforcements.

He continued to bash away at the solid ice and fell onto it when the door suddenly blew open. Debris flew everywhere and Draco could see the water underneath the ice falling, lowering. He looked towards the door and saw all the teachers standing there looking at him with shocked faces with Ginny, Luna and another man beside them. He didn't waste any time running off the ice and sliding onto the ground.

"Mr Malfoy what in merlins name?" McGonagall started but the dark shaggy man stopped her seeing that Draco was already under the ice since the water was now completely gone, only a very thin layer left on the floor. They watched with anticipation as he backed out, dragging something along the floor since he couldn't stand upright. As soon as he was out he picked the object up in both hands and stood up fully.

Everyone held their breath as he turned around showing them what had happened. What he revealed caused people to gasp, scream in terror and immediately start sobbing and crying because in his hands was the limp and purple figure of Hermione Granger.

Her skin was purple and blue and her eyes wide with fright even though they were all white. Her hair and clothes were drenched with water sticking tightly to her form and her shirt only slightly see though.

Her clothes, hair and skin also had bloody water running off her, dripping onto the floor. Her shirt was soaked with blood that was also falling in small puddles on the floor. The dagger was still sticking out of her chest, Draco dare not move it otherwise it would increase the blood flow from her body.

"Dear Merlin," McGonagall whispered shedding one lone tear.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Charmed

----

What you didn't see------------------------------------------------------

A girl was lying in her bed still in her uniform staring at the ceiling blankly. The room was shrouded in darkness and the only light was shinning down on a four poster bed. The light shone on the girl's face illuminating her short, bob style black hair and upturned nose.

"Where is he?" she asked herself frowning. He was supposed to be back half an hour ago so they could talk about the Head choosing that were happening tomorrow. In their letters that they received this year it told them that instead of making a girl and boy head and sending them their badges and letters that they would be chosen on the first Tuesday back at school.

"I can tell you where he is," a sweet voice said from her right. The girl jumped from where she lay and looked at the figure that could be seen in the moonlight. She had dark skin, grey hair and moss coloured eyes. Her hair was ragged and dirty, her brown dress torn and tattered and her eyes glinting evilly. Her skin was saggy and wrinkled but stretched sickeningly over her hooked nose.

"W-who are you?" the girl squeaked in fear.

"I am the Dark Oracle my dear Pansy and I can show you where your precious Draco is," the old woman said grinning madly.

"Really? How?" Pansy asked a little less fearful as she crept towards the woman to sit in front of her on the bed.

"With this," she replied and pulled out a clear orb about the size of a person's head. It was sitting on a small, flat, golden stand that was decorated with dark coloured jewels and carvings.

"Wow you're a Seer?" she gasped.

"No! I am not a Seer do not insult me so. A Seer see's good things while I see bad things, to even think that I would be good, pah it's ludicrous," the oracle spat and mumbling at the end looking completely offended.

"Sorry," Pansy muttered.

"No matter," oracle replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Anyway would you like to see where your boy toy is?"

"Yes," Pansy said with a determined face. Oracle waved her hands over the glass orb and the inside of it became cloudy. Suddenly a column of light burst from within the globe and lit up the room, thank god her roommates weren't here, they were probably off screwing someone...or each other.

Little pixilation's were floating down from the top of the column until they created an image in the centre, right before her eyes. She saw Draco sitting on the floor of a bathroom with water flooding the room. He was holding a girl by her waist as she knelt over him snogging him senseless. Anger grew inside Pansy until she was about ready to burst.

'How dare he...we were and should still be betrothed...he is mine...I gave him everything I had and this is how he repays me...by snogging some girl,' she thought furiously. Oracle watched Pansy's face as it contorted with fierce emotions and she grinned evilly and then put a bony, flaky hand on her shoulder. Pansy snapped out of her rage fest in her head and looked at the old woman.

"It gets worse my dear," she said sympathetically although fake.

"What?" Pansy exclaimed in shock and looked back to the image where she could see the view moving around the show the girls face. As soon as she saw it she fell back with shock.

She should have known as soon as she saw the hair but no she had to be ignorant of that small detail. The face in front of her was that of sheer beauty and the one face that haunted her everywhere she went now. She was always there...with the face she wanted. Pansy's rage and jealousy caused her to crack and she screamed ripping down the emerald green curtains from her bed. She threw them on the floor and proceeded to throw everything she could get her hands on until she calmed down enough to sit back down on the bed.

"Are you done?" Oracle asked raising one eye brow. Pansy nodded and exhaled, closing her eyes and then opening them slowly to look at the old woman.

"Why did you show me this?" she asked.

"Because you asked," she replied.

"Do you want revenge?" Oracle suddenly asked. Pansy's head shot up and then hung in shame.

"What can I do? She is the smartest and strongest witch I know. How can I possibly get revenge on her?" she asked.

"I can give you the power," Oracle whispered holding up a vile full of black liquid.

"What is that?" Pansy asked unsure.

"It contains the blood of a Darklighter and a witch. It will give you powers beyond your belief and then you can extract your revenge."

"Wait what the heck is a Dark-."

"Ah ah ah my dear I'm afraid I can't tell you that just yet...I have to see if this will work first," the woman replied scathingly. Pansy glared at her and then grabbed the vial out of her hands and uncorked it. The smell was repulsive and she was pretty sure she threw up a little in her mouth but never the less she gulped it down in one go and dropped the vial onto the bed.

"It is only temporary my dear so use the time well," Oracle said before disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke. Pansy stood there for a moment doubting the old woman's words before she felt something burst deep inside her and start to flow through her veins.

After a moment the sensation stopped and Pansy felt powerful, more evil then she had ever felt before. She felt as though she could kill an infant and not think twice about it, destroy a thousand lives and not bat an eyelash and manipulate the world and then kill them all later. Oh yes she was defiantly feeling evil.

'Now to kill Granger...nobody snogs my man and gets away with it,' she thought.

She didn't know how she did it but one moment she was in her dormitory and the next she was in the flooded bathroom and saw Draco at the door trying to find a way to open it. Hermione was sitting on the floor staring at the wall blankly and her eyes were tinted pink. She was standing on the water that was slowly but surely rising.

'That damn Oracle already put a spell on her...I should have known...oh well Granger won't be missed...I'll make sure of that,' she thought smirking and stepping forward on the water making a splashing sound.

----Present------

Draco was holding onto Hermione's lifeless body for dear life as the adults came closer and closer. He knew she was dead, she had to be dead no one could have survived that. He sank to his knees in helplessness and shed only one more tear.

"Get out of my way!" he heard a deep voice yell. He looked up and saw Sirius Black push through the crowd and drop down in front of him. Ginny and Luna followed him and everyone gasped when he roughly pulled the knife out of her body.

Blood spurted up in a small fountain before falling back down and oozing quickly out of her body. Sirius held his hands over the wound and suddenly his hands glowed gold and the wound was gone, as was the blood.

Draco had never seen anything like this, heck he was pretty sure none of them in the room had. Dumbledore fixed the bathroom up with a wave of his wand and everything went back to looking how it had before Hermione had blown the toilets up.

"S-Sirius," Ginny whispered.

"Is she alive?" Luna asked afraid of the answer. Draco's ears perked up and he looked at the older man with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"She has a pulse but it's extremely weak. We need to get the water out of her system and get her warm and dry if she even has a hope of making it though the night," he replied gravely.

"How do we get the water out? Wait can't you just heal her?" Ginny asked. Everyone was silent including the headmaster, he for once had not a clue of what to do.

"No I can't. A Whitelighter can only heal wounds not water lodges," he said. Ginny's shoulders sagged and buried her face in her hands while Luna rubbed her shoulders.

Draco suddenly placed Hermione on the ground and opened her mouth. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers and breathed in. After a minute he pulled back and used his hands to press down on her chest. He repeated this for a couple of minutes and each time he did his movements were more panicked and rushed.

The thirteenth time he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers they heard a miraculous sound. Hermione started coughing and sat up pushing Draco until he was sitting down. Water spilled out of her mouth and her breath came out in short, sharp pants, eyes clenched shut.

She clutched a hand to her aching chest and fell back to the ground in exhaustion still coughing slightly. Physically, mentally and emotionally she was drained. Her body ached from the previous event, her emotions were running high from stress and her conflicting emotions for certain people and her mental state seemed to be deteriorating all in just three days.

"Hermione!" Ginny and Luna shouted running over to her. They helped her up to her feet and looked at her concerned seeing as her face was blank, her eyes distant. Her body seemed limp as they held her up and Sirius came over to pick her up. Everyone was silent and Draco got off the ground and walked over to Sirius who held Hermione in his arms.

Hermione lazily looked over at him and let her head flop to the side but just before her eyes closed she weakly reached her right arm out to him. Draco grasped her hand and held it gently.

"Mr Malfoy would you come with me please?" the headmaster said gravely. Draco looked at the old man and then back to Hermione's pale face and blood soaked shirt.

"Yeah...sure," he mumbled and reluctantly let go of her hand that dropped quickly to her side as if a hundred pound weight was holding it down. He walked towards the headmaster and followed him up the hallway and out of sight with Professor McGonagall and Snap following briskly.

The other teachers went back their rooms and the heads of houses went to calm their students while Madam Promfrey led the three remaining people to the Hospital Wing.

"I swear someone is after this girl, this is the second time in three days, and the year has just started," she ranted and kept glancing at the said girl worriedly. They arrived at the Wing and settled Hermione into one of the beds to let her rest.

Ginny and Luna sat on each side of her while Sirius transformed into his dog form and lay at her feet. Madam Promfrey rushed into her room to make the necessary potions to warm Hermione's body up.

Ginny sighed and laid her head on the side of the bed looking up at her sister's face solemnly.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked.

"Everything is happening so fast, I mean we only got here three days ago and since then we have become the most powerful witches of all time, lost our wands, changed eye colours, found out were sisters, had Hermione possessed by a demon, dealt with her lover and now this," she said not looking away from the unconscious girl. Luna nodded in agreement and stood up moving one of the neighbouring beds over so that it was close enough to Hermione's bed so that she could lie on it and still grasp her hand.

Ginny did the same and lay on the bed falling asleep next to her family. Madam Promfrey came out of her office and watched the scene with a small smile. She covered the three girls and dog with magically heated blankets and administered a body heating potion to Hermione whose lips were still slightly blue.

Hermione felt herself waking up slowly and tried bring her arms up to stretch all the muscles out but found that they were being held down securely. She reluctantly opened her eyes and squinted as the sun shone around the room making it very bright.

As her eyes adjusted she noticed a weight at her feet and two hands grasping hers. She looked on each side of her and saw Ginny and Luna asleep, each holding one of her hands. They had pushed the beds close to hers and then looked down to see Sirius curled up at her feet.

'How did I get here again?" the asked herself frowning. Once again memories flooded her mind and gave her a small head rush. Pictures of Draco, herself, Draco and her and then blank as if someone had turned a switch.

She groaned in annoyance and tried to remember what had happened and moved her feet in agitation. Sirius stirred and woke to the movement and looked up at her. He stood up and jumped on Ginny and then back to Luna who woke up with sounds of surprise and annoyance.

"What the hell?" Ginny said while Luna groaned and let go of Hermione's hand. Sirius transformed back into his human self and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Hermione you're alright," Luna exclaimed and hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione winced slightly at her voice but hugged back.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled launching herself at her sister. The three girls sat there in an embrace and after a minute they let go.

"What happened to me this time?" she asked.

"Well we're not sure really. We went to see Dumbledore with Sirius but you left and then we were on the way back to our room when we heard a massive scream, I'm pretty sure the whole castle heard it. We ran there and saw all the teachers trying to get the door open and then Dumbledore came and blasted it open and we saw Draco kneeling and about a foot of solid ice that started at our waists," Ginny started.

"Water flooded out from under the ice and Draco ran underneath the ice, he was in tears and his hands were red from hitting the ice. He came back out holding you soaked to the bone and bloody, there was a knife sticking out of your chest," Luna added with tears welling up in her eyes.

"We thought we were going to lose you for the second time that day but Sirius came to the rescue and healed you and then we brought you here. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape took Draco away and the other teachers went to check on the students," Ginny finished.

"B-But how did I end up like that, the last thing I remember is saying a spell and seeing a vision of myself in the future, I think, and then everything went blank," Hermione said confused.

"Hermione hold my hands," Luna said holding out her hands.

"What good will that do?" Ginny asked.

"I have a feeling that if I can see the future I might be able to see the past as well," she explained. Hermione looked at her hands not knowing of she really wanted to know what happened but took a big breath and grasped Luna's hands.

Immediately they felt images tug at their minds and they grasp each other's hands tighter. Ginny and Sirius, who had been silent, watched the two with worried eyes. After a moment the two sisters broke away from each other as if they had been burned. They looked at each other with wide eyes and then looked at the two remaining people.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked with a frown. Luna explained what she had seen while Hermione sat back thinking over what had happened the night before. She was so tired of people coming after her, first the woogie man, then the person in the window that she had noticed from the vision and then Pansy.

"I want out," she whispered. Three heads snapped towards her with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You heard me, I want out. I'm sick and tired of people and demons coming after me. It's all because of these new powers. I don't want to be a Charmed One and I don't want to be a Halliwell, I just want to go back to being Hermione Granger a normal witch, with my wand, not Hermione Halliwell, some super bloody witch," she said gripping the sheets tightly.

"You don't have a choice Hermione, it's your destiny," Sirius said sadly.

"Yes I do. I read about a spell in the book that takes away these powers," she said fiercely.

"But that spell would take away all of your powers, including Ginny's and Luna's, you would be reduced to mere muggles," he said firmly. Hermione froze and looked at her younger sisters and saw the disappointed looks in their eyes.

"I-I..." Hermione tried to say but couldn't think of anything to say. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Give up her powers and be a muggle and force her sisters too as well or stay a Charmed One and fight off demons for the rest of her life.

"Hermione please don't do it," Ginny pleaded seeing the conflicting emotions run across her face.

"You're our big sister, we need you to be strong for us, we can't do it by ourselves," Luna whispered taking her hand once more.

Hermione looked at each of their faces and knew she couldn't do it, she didn't have the heart to take it away from Ginny and Luna. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"If you want I'll provoke the next demon for you," Ginny said trying to lighten the mood. Hermione opened one eye.

"You promise?" she asked smirking. Luna and Ginny laughed and hugged her for the millionth time.

"There are still a couple of things that are confusing me though," Hermione said wiping some stray tears away. Luna and Ginny looked at her with confused expressions and let her continue.

"Well for one why didn't the water carry me out from under the ice, you know like a water current," she said.

"No idea," the two younger witches said in unison.

Sirius decided to sit there and watch the scene even though he was dying to see Harry.

"And do you think we should tell Harry and Ron about us? They might be able to help and it would explain why Sirius is really back," Hermione said seriously. They all thought about it for a moment before a voice interrupted them.

"I think that would be a splendid idea Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said from the entrance to the Hospital Wing, "In fact I thought you might want that so I took the liberty of bringing them here for you," he finished and walked further into the room revealing the raven and red head following him.

"S-Sirius," Harry stuttered when he saw his godfather sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Hey Harry how you doing?" he asked with a smirk. Harry grinned widely and sprinted to Sirius and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Ron followed and clapped the man on the back in greeting. Harry pulled away and looked from the three girls and back to Sirius again.

"W-what-How?" he asked but was cut off by the headmaster again.

"I believe the Miss's Halliwell's can answer all of your questions," he said with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Us," Ginny said drawing their attention.

"Don't be stupid Ginny you're a Weasley, my little sister for Merlin's sake," Ron laughed wholeheartedly with a tint of nervousness. Ginny looked saddened and then opened her mouth to answer but thought better of it and looked back to Luna.

"Hermione, Ginny and I are the Halliwell sisters all separated at birth. In fact Ginny and I are twins," Luna explained.

"And that has to do with Sirius how?" Harry and Ron asked in unison momentarily forgetting about Ginny and the three girls, with help of the two older men, retold their story from arriving at Hogwarts and finding the book to the attack last night and Sirius's part in everything.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Yea...Wait! I just realised something," Ron said startling everyone.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I just remembered Sirius said that Hermione fancied Malfoy," with a disgusted face.

"When did he say that?" Harry asked.

"When they said they were waiting outside Professor Dumbledore's office, he mumbled it," Ron explained and then laughed, "Lupin owes him and me ten Galleons."

Everyone bar Sirius and Dumbledore looked at him shocked and with eyes like saucers.

"What..." everyone said in disbelief.

"You were in on that bet?" Ginny asked.

"I thought you liked Hermione," Luna commented.

"Why did everyone think I liked Dra-Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's sort of obvious really I'm surprised you didn't pick it up," Ron said trying to make out how smart he was.

"Get on with it Ron," Harry said.

"Okay well the bet was all Sirius's idea and I overheard him and Lupin talking about it and why he thought they would fancy each other and it made sense really," he explained.

"And what were those reasons?" Hermione asked dangerously looking at the red head and her Whitelighter.

"Well you know what they say about young people and love, the more they fight the more they like each other," Sirius replied with a grin.

"I have not fought with him," Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh don't act dumb 'Mione, don't you remember all the verbal fights with him and then in third year when you punched him and broke his nose and then his way of retaliating was to make your teeth grow. It reminds me of a teen-is game," Ron said.

"That's tennis Ron," Harry corrected.

"But Hermione it makes sense, he told you he liked you and I know you do to," Ginny said at Hermione's disbelieving look.

"B-but...aren't you guys mad?" she asked Harry and Ron.

"What? The fact that you like him or the fact that he is Slytherin Scum and one of Voldemort's ex-followers who wanted to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Uh both?" Hermione replied.

"Yes to both but Luna drilled it into our heads when we met her that if we got in the way of any of yours or Ginny's relationships she would......hurt us," Ron grimaced in remembrance while Luna smiled smugly. Dumbledore and Sirius chuckled lightly while Ginny and Hermione raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Okay....but why was he so open to me?" Hermione asked. This time it was Ginny and Luna who looked at each other with mysterious grins.

"Oh no what did you do?" Hermione asked with her hands running over her face.

"Well..." they began.

Flashback---

Ginny and Luna were making their way back to their dormitory after Care of Magical Creatures when they saw Draco Malfoy walking down the hall reading a book. The two girls looked at each other and smirked before sneaking up on him and pulling him into an empty classroom.

"What the bloody hell?" he exclaimed as he dropped his book and was almost literally thrown into a vacant desk. He landed with a thump and looked up to the two sixth years.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Do you fancy Hermione?" they asked.

"What? Of course I don't like that mudblood," he said but they caught a hint of panic within his eyes.

"I don't think he's telling the truth, do you Luna?" Ginny asked her twin.

"No he isn't," she replied airily.

"What should we do with him then?" Ginny asked aloud. Draco looked at them with a raised brow and an expression that clearly read, 'What the hell'.

"I could always threaten him the same way I did with Harry and Ron?" Luna said.

"Oh how painful? Do you think he will be able to have children after? Or will there be nothing left of it?" Ginny wondered. Draco's eyes widened and he jumped off the seat to make a mad dash for the door but the two girls were too fast for him.

They shoved him back into the chair and looked him dead in the eye and noticed that he was starting to sweat. He looked between them and slumped his shoulders in defeat, he wanted to keep his parts if you know what I mean.

"What do I do?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Easy, be open with her and show her you fancy her duh," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"But if you hurt her in anyway, even just a little scratch, we will personally come and fulfil my threat," Luna said extremely dangerously shocking the blond boy.

"It's not that easy," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Why not?"

"Because I am a Malfoy and a Slytherin, my father and my housemates will not tolerate me being with a Gryffindor mudblood," he said.

"If that's it then you really mustn't like her because if you did none of those things would matter, oh and just so you know Hermione Granger might be a muggleborn but Hermione Halliwell is probably the most pure of the purebloods out there," Luna said before her and Ginny left the room leaving Draco to think things over.

End Flashback----

"You told him who we were!?" Hermione asked shocked and angry causing the bed opposite her to blow up.

"Now Miss Halliwell let's not set off those powers of yours," Dumbledore said gently. Hermione took three deep breaths and looked back at her sisters.

"I can't believe you did that," she said.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side Luna," Ron said looking at the blond who blushed in response.

"So can we see these new powers of yours?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I myself would like to see them," Dumbledore agreed. They nodded and Luna stepped up first.

"Well I can't really show you my premonitions sorry," she said and then levitated herself five feet off the ground. Ron looked at her with wide eyes and a red face when she winked at him. She also told everyone how they were feeling as she showed off her empath powers. She lowered herself back to the floor and landed with a small click from her shoes.

Ginny was next and immediately raised her hand towards Harry and focused on him. She moved her hand up causing him to fly up in the air with a yell. She moved him around the room flipping him upside down and sideways. She then let him fall back gently onto one of the beds and while he was recovering she orbed over to his side and scared the pants off of him though not literally, what a pity.

"Holy crap," he murmured while Dumbledore looked on with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"And you have already seen one of my powers which was blowing things up and my other one is to freeze time," Hermione said not moving an inch.

"Can you show us?" Ron asked.

"I cannot control who or what I will freeze or blow up," she sighed while Dumbledore left the Wing with a small smile. Everyone nodded and then Hermione's head shot up.

"Where are Callie and the others?" she asked panicked.

"Don't worry Hermione they sent us message saying that they would be back soon but they are going to visit their families," Ginny said. Hermione relaxed again and then narrowed her eyes getting off the bed.

"Everyone out," she said shooing them.

"Huh? Why?" Ron asked.

"I have to change and then we can go to breakfast," she said simply. Luna and Ginny giggled and moved the boys out of the Wing. Hermione picked up a pile of clothes that Madam Promfrey had summoned from her room and changed quickly.

She had replaced her hospital gown with a pair of white skinny jeans and a black and grey flannelette vest short that had the first two buttons undone to slightly show her black and blue lacy bra. She also wore simple black flats on her feet. She brushed her hair and frowned when she remembered Ginny's comment about her 'sex hair'. Her hair was still wild looking but in a good way and Hermione couldn't help but think that Ginny was right.

She sighed and went to walk out of from behind the curtain that she had changed behind and was shocked when she ran into a rock hard wall....well that's what she thought at least. She looked up and saw a pair of grey eyes staring straight back at her with concern written throughout them along with a hint of smugness.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Charmed

----

"Are you okay?" Draco Malfoy asked looking down at her since she was unfortunately a head shorter than him.

"Yeah I'm fine," she breathed out. She sniffed and almost moaned in satisfaction, god he smelled good.

"Uh I just came around to see how you were doing after last night," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Last night?...Oh! Last night, right well I am doing fine as you can see but I really want to kill Pansy Parkinson now," she said narrowing her eyes at the end.

"You're not they only one," he laughed darkly. Hermione smiled and then Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hermione? Why do people call you a Halliwell?" he finally asked opening his eyes. Hermione stepped back in shock and sat on the bed.

"What do you know about the Warren witch line?" she asked.

"Only that they go way back to the times when there were only a handful of witches and wizards and they are the most pure line out there but they dies out, there is no one that goes by that name anymore," he said.

"Well I can assure you they are very much alive," she laughed hollowly, she wasn't sure if she should be telling him any of this but she felt as if she could trust him and he deserved it, he saved her life three times in three days.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. Hermione took a deep breath and told him about her being a direct descendant of Melinda Warren. Draco was shocked and then he narrowed his eyes.

"You, Weasley and Lovegood are the Charmed Ones aren't you?" he asked angrily. Hermione was shocked that he had said that, she planned to leave that part out and she was sure she hadn't said anything about it.

"H-how did you figure that out," she gaped.

"Oh please Hermione, every pureblood witch and wizard knows the prophesy and curse that Melinda Warren set upon her line that three witches born of her blood would be the reincarnations of her and her two dead sisters and since you just told me you and the other two were direct descendants then the conclusion is pretty clear," he ranted.

"W-why are you mad?" she asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"I'm not mad I'm furious," he started causing Hermione to flinch, his face twisted from the emotions he was feeling, "I'm furious because I thought that line was dead and now I find out that you are one of them and that you're going to have demons and evil creatures coming after you left right and centre. I thought that with Voldemort dead everything could be peaceful and I could start living my life normally but no, the girl I love will always be in mortal danger and I can't do a bloody thing about it," he finished sitting on the bed heavily.

"D-Draco," she whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?" he sighed roughly.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"What?" he asked again with a raised brow.

"Did you mean what you said? That you love me?" she asked again.

"I-I...well that is to say...yea, yea I do," he muttered sighing.

"Since when?"

"Since you became the thing that Krum would miss most, I liked you before that but I only admitted it to myself at that point," he mumbled. Hermione smiled and took his hand leading them out of the doors and towards the Great Hall where she guessed everyone else had gone to.

"What about you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Me? Well I know I like you a lot but I'm not sure about love yet, I'm sorry but if it makes you feel better I'm sure I could love you if I got to know you better," she replied reluctantly. Draco nodded in understanding and let a small smile grace his features.

She took the chance to look over him from the corner of her eye and smiled. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt with the top button undone and a loose black tie hanging around his neck. His hair hung in his eyes and Hermione decided that Ginny's statement of sex hair would suit him much better than herself.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" she asked him.

"Dumbledore said that we had the first half of classes off today because of last night's events and of course the teachers told everyone what happened and I heard that most of the Gryffindor girls were bawling their eyes out with worry," he mocked as they came to the bottom of the staircase.

"Right," she smirked and made a small laughing sound.

"I'm glad you're okay though," he said quietly looking down at her. Hermione smiled at him and hugged him around the waist and let her check rest against his sounder. Draco wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head with a peaceful smile. They had their eyes closed and stayed like that for a moment before a flash of light and two simultaneous squeals interrupted them.

They jumped away from each other and blushed while looking at the two squealing figures before them. Lavender and Parvarti stood their holding a camera and whispering to each other under their breaths. Hermione swore under her breath and Draco looked at the students who were beginning to file out of the Great Hall. Hermione spotted Luna and Ginny and ran over to them forgetting about Draco for a moment. She got halfway to them before running back and grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him with her.

"Hey guys what's the rush?" Ginny asked as Harry and Ron walked up behind them.

"Uh well Lavender and Parvarti caught be and Draco hugging and they took a picture and started squealing," Hermione said.

"Oh dear," Luna commented with a knowing smile.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Well I brushed past Lavender this morning and I got a vision of her and Parvarti asking you and Draco to be their models for their Muggle Studies project that they got assigned yesterday," she said.

"Model as in....?" Hermione asked wanting her to elaborate.

"Oh Hermione," came two sickly sweet voices from behind. Hermione flinched and turned around slowly with a forced smile.

"Lavender, Parvarti how are you?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh we are doing very well," Parvarti started.

"But we would be doing even better if you could help us with an assignment?" Lavender continued.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"We want you, and Draco of course, to be our main models for our fashion magazine that we are doing for our Muggle Studies project," Lavender said.

"How does that-?" Hermione started but was cut off by Parvarti.

"We have to pick a muggle magazine to create and publish and we chose to do fashion. Lavender and I have been designing clothes for years and now we can actually do something about it, it's the perfect opportunity."

"And since we can't model ourselves we were about to go and ask Professor Dumbledore to announce to the school that we need to find a couple but then we saw you two and everything just clicked you know," Lavender gushed while Parvarti nodded her head. Harry, Ginny and the others looked about ready to piss themselves laughing and Hermione was beet red.

"Well I think you made a good choice, I mean who would be better then Draco Malfoy. I will surely help you ladies," he said smugly yet charmingly. The two girls squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Oh can we start today since it is our half day off and we have all the outfits ready. Oh and you're all welcome to come and join or watch if you wish," Parvarti said looking at the others.

"We should start at the lake with the-."

"Yes that's perfect and then we can-."

"I know won't that be great and they can wear-."

"Ohh that's a wonderful idea and-."

This kept going on for a couple of minutes and Hermione tried to sneak away but everyone else held her in place, she seriously doubted she could model, hell she didn't even think she looked like one.

"Could you meet us down at the lake in like ten minutes with Professor McGonagall because she has to supervise us apparently," Lavender said before going down to the lake to prepare everything. Parvarti 'accioed' the costumes, lights, makeup and other necessities before heading down after her friend.

"Well let's go," Harry said before Ron and he pulled on Hermione's arms dragging her into the Great Hall where the teachers were just starting to leave.

"Excuse me Professor," Harry started, walking up to Professor McGonagall who lifted her head to look at them.

"Ah Mr Potter what can I do for you," she replied with a raised eye brow.

"We were wandering if you could come and supervise a project for Lavender and Parvarti because there needs to be a teacher present and we thought you would be the best for the job," he said charmingly.

"And what project might that be?" she asked. Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout stayed behind and listened in closely to what was happening although Snape only stayed because he saw Draco looking very happy haughty.

"Well Lavender and Parvarti have to create a muggle magazine for Muggle Studies and they decided to do fashion and they got Hermione and Draco to be their models and according to their teacher they have to be supervised during the photo shoots," Ginny said.

"I see, well I will do it when is the first shooting taking place," she said. The other professors looked interested as they had never heard of students creating a fashion magazine in Muggle Studies before, usually it was purely about animals, cars, sports and gossip.

"Uh right now," Ron said scratching the back of his head. McGonagall's eyes snapped towards Hermione with a stern and worried look.

"But Miss Granger only got out of the Hospital Wing this morning. Surely-," she started but was cut off by Sirius who had just decided to make himself known from the end of the staff table.

"She is fine Minerva and I will be there to heal her if anything should happen," he said. The woman huffed and then told the teenagers to lead her to the photo shoot. They didn't notice that Dumbledore, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape had followed them as well out to the lake where the two Gryffindor girls were waiting with a makeup table set up, camera's, lights and other devices that were needed.

"Professor I thought muggle devices wouldn't work in Hogwarts on account of the magic throwing off the programming and systems," Hermione said.

"And here I thought your know-it-all attitude had disappeared," Draco sniggered. Hermione punched him in the arm playfully and kept walking, dreading every step.

"That would be so but we created a charm that will allow them to work inside a magical field," Lavender said smartly.

"Yea we created it over summer break," Parvati added excitedly.

"My, that is impressive," Flitwick spoke up. Only then did Hermione notice the excess teachers and even a couple of first and second years that had gotten curious. Hermione went red in the face and her heart started pumping loudly in her chest, she was sure she was going to pass out.

"Breath," Draco whispered into her ear. She gulped and then put on a brave face looking forward and noticed there was now a jetty going onto the lake. There were railings on one side and the other had none. The side with the railings also had pillars that connected to each other with nothing but a bunch of black and white silks.

"Okay let's get started, Professors feel free to pull up a chair and enjoy the show," Lavender said while Parvarti pulled Hermione into the portable change tent they had set up. Draco laughed at her horrified expression but yelled when he was pulled into the second tent.

"I pity them so much," Ron said.

"Yea I wouldn't wish that torture on anyone mate," Harry agreed. Ginny and Luna rolled their eyes but smiled at their antics. The teachers chatted among themselves but were interrupted when Hermione walked out of the tent with Parvarti dragging her onto the jetty.

She looked beautiful, magnificent even. She was wearing a white strapless and backless dress that was made of light, fitting, flowing material. The part that covered her bust and lower back were held in place with boning that shaped the top of the dress perfectly. It ended two inches below her butt and had knee high strappy white heels with white gold heart charms hanging from the ankle buckles.

She had her long hair in a low side ponytail with the short layers of her hair framing her face. Her hair was also a darker shade of brown, close to a dark chocolate colour that caused her slightly pale skin to glow. She had dark, smoky eyes that brought out the new piercing blue and clear colour lip gloss on that accented her lips.

"Oh my," McGonagall and Sprout gasped while the other teachers looked on in amazement. Sirius wolf-whistled her while the excess students murmured their awe and envy amongst themselves. Ginny and the others grinned in happiness and cheered her on.

Next came Draco, who didn't look much different. His hair was still messy and hanging in his eyes but now he had a pair of black jeans on and an open black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He didn't wear shoes and he was pulled over to where the teachers were, where Snape started to quietly speak to him.

Hermione looked a little anxious on the jetty and Lavender picked up an expensive and professional looking camera and approached her.

"Okay Hermione are you ready?"

"Is that a trick question," the girl replied quietly. Parvarti was off to the side and decided that because it was overcast that day, mist was definitely needed. In the background of the picture you could see the back of the Forbidden Forest and the base of the mountains. Parvarti shot mist from her wand and only stopped when Hermione's feet could barely be seen and some floated behind her.

Hermione saw that Parvarti was going to get annoyed that the mist was floating away and would have to keep reapplying it so she gave her a helping hand.

'Oh please let this work,' she thought before muttering a spell under her breath.

_Let the object of objection  
become part of the scene  
As I cause their dream  
to be everything they deem_

She finished the spell and was riveted to see that the mist was now solely floating around her feet on the jetty, slightly around her in the air behind and beside her and over the rest of the lakes surface for about a foot.

"Wow I didn't know you could do that Parvarti," Lavender said.

"Neither did I," she said stunned but soon got over it. Ginny and Luna giggled slightly since they were the only ones that knew what happened but that was only because they read her lips.

"Okay Hermione this is what I want you to do alright. I want you basically to look like you're the embodiment of everything good but with a hint of danger to you alright," Lavender said.

"Uh how do you want me to pose?" she asked.

"Anyway you want I'll follow," Lavender replied.

"Oh wait a minute where is that wolf that you had in Care of Magical Creatures? Could you please call her?" Parvarti asked.

"How did you know I could-."

"Oh please Hermione I'm sure you know that all witches and wizards can communicate telepathically with their guardians," Parvarti laughed. Hermione blushed bright red and tried calling out to her guardian while muttering curses underneath her breath. No more than five minutes passed and the students had by now set themselves up on the grass waiting for the session to start.

Then Xena came from the direction of Hagrid's hut and bounded up to her mistress on the jetty.

_**What do you need?**_

'I need you to pose with me I think,' Hermione replied.

_**Then let's get this party started and I think I know the perfect starter.**_

Lavender watched and waited until Hermione was ready and almost squealed at her first pose which was right in front of a pillar but because of Xena's large body the silks could not be seen. She was standing with her legs spread apart and her wolf standing sideways behind her with its head looking directly into the camera.

Xena's expressions was one of extreme loyalty with a hint of danger. Hermione hooked her right arm over Xena's neck and rest her head on her arm with an innocent yet smug expression while her left arm was running through the white fur on Xena's back.

Xena's fur was illuminated which matched the dress perfectly. Lavender started clicking away even as Hermione moved into her next pose, although it seeming like she was just moving in way that at anytime one could capture her appearance and still call it a model picture.

"That was wonderful," Parvarti gushed and then pulled Draco forward onto the jetty while Xena sat back with Ginny and Luna to watch the show.

"Okay I am going to give you a story to go off alright. Hermione you are an innocent girl and Draco is trying to seduce you. He is a dangerous being but loves you immensely and will do about anything to have you. You love him to but you deny it because of who he is and what people will think of you. After being quite stubborn about it you admit defeat and return the love openly," Parvarti explained quickly.

Draco smirked and Hermione gulped but was determined to show him up. They walked out onto the jetty right into the middle where no railings could be seen. Lavender hooked up a cable to the camera that connected to a laptop that Parvarti had learned to use over the summer. There was endless film as the pictures saved straight onto the computer so Lavender started clicking when they walked away.

Draco suddenly caught Hermione's hand and pulled her back to face him (they were now facing the camera side on) and looked into her eyes with love and lust. Hermione knew her role and looked shocked at first, innocent and then she turned around to face the water as if to walk away from Draco gently.

While she did this she saw Ginny and Luna get up and race towards the Forbidden Forest but looked back at her with their thumbs up, well I guess she didn't need to worry then...right. Draco pulled her back and turned around pinning her to the same pillar she was near before. He lifted one arm above her head while the other was level with her eyes. He snarled down at her and she looked scared and completely innocent with her head turned towards the camera.

"Keep going this is great," Parvarti encouraged while telling Harry to start taking pictures with another camera's while disillusioning himself and the machinery. Harry got up close and started taking pictures while Ron sniggered at him.

Hermione didn't know what to do so she looked up and Draco who let his closest arm drop which released her eye levelled arm. She slowly got out of his grip and walked to the middle of the jetty and knew Draco was following her. She stood facing the camera in a relaxed position with Draco standing directly behind her. She leaned back into him and he leaned his head on her shoulder looking triumphantly into the camera while she looked down.

Suddenly she turned and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She dragged him over to where the silks were with Harry and Lavender following, although the former was rather reluctant. She pushed him down on a crate that had been hidden under the silks and his head now came up to her bust.

She put one of her legs on the crate beside Draco's legs and stood slightly facing towards him but mostly towards the camera but made sure she wasn't flashing anybody. She leaned down so her head was level with his and he moved his left arm under her leg and hooked it back over the top and grasped her thigh gently but possessively.

The next thing that Hermione did was shocking and McGonagall was sure she was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh that is absolutely perfect," Lavender and Parvarti squealed. Hermione had used her right hand to bring Draco's head closer by tangling it in his hair roughly and he had propped his other leg up on the crate and rested his free arm on it. Hermione had brought their head together and letting the camera's get full view she connected their lips in a fiery kiss. Hermione could just imagine everyone's faces, hilarious they would be.

Draco stood up after a moment and Hermione brought her hands to his face and pulled away as his hands were placed on her hips. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes with belated breathing.

"Oh that was magnificent," Lavender cried with fake tears.

"We're going to be rich if we publish this. Can you imagine it, what people will say? The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Sex God, it's perfect, they're perfect," Parvarti gushed.

"Come on let's get you changed into your next outfits while we move everything to the big oak tree over there and get everything ready. Before Hermione was pulled away to get changed she uttered the counter spell for the mist.

_Let the object of objection  
become but a dream  
as I cause the seen  
to be unseen_

She came back out wearing a black top that was tight and pushed her bust up slightly. The shirt stopped at her midriff and had grey cups that held her breast in place with boning shaping them. There were two thick straps that came up and connected to the black chocker collar of the shirt. There were two silver necklaces that adorned her neck, one that followed the top of the collar while the other hung loosely around her neck with the purple and blue pendant hanging between her busts.

The skirt was divided into three parts and hung low on her hips. It was skirt and went down to her ankles and was slip into three parts. The two side parts connected to make the back and sides of the shirt and then one strip fell in the middle and revealed her legs. Her hair was now a dirty blond colour with random streaks of dark brown with a wild but not bushy style.

She had white gloves on her hands that travelled to her forearm were it was lined with fur. She had no shoes on and just as she was about to walk towards the oak tree she saw the top of a tall tree move in the forest.

"Ginny, Luna," she whispered and took off running after checking that no one was watching. She dodged branches and trees as she tore into the forest trying to locate her sisters. She was thankful that she didn't tear the costume or she knew she would die slowly by Lavender and Parvati's hands.

She made it into a clearing to see Luna dodging a knife that was suspended in the air while Ginny dodged Pansy's wild kicks and punches.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked shocked.

"We saw her run in here during your shoot and we wanted revenge but then we found out she is being possess-ah!" Luna said in a rush before ducking under the knife.

Hermione froze the scene and was surprised when Luna and Ginny could still move.

"Why didn't you freeze?" she asked aloud.

"Grams told us that good witches are immune to your power," Luna said. Hermione's mouth made an 'o' shape and then looked towards Pansy.

"Do you remember any spells from the book that can extract a possessor from a real body and then a vanquishing spell?" Luna asked walking over to her older sister.

"And quick because she just unfroze," Ginny said ducking under another punch.

"Good Ginny keep distracting her," Luna said. Ginny swore at her as Hermione racked her brain for the right spells.

"Alright I got it but the second spell needs all three of us," she said after a moment. (this is my own spell so no stealing and that includes you Michelle lol)

_When evil comes from the depths of hell  
I will protect you with this spell  
Banish this evil and its curse  
As I finish this spells final verse_

Pansy screamed and held her chest as a red cloud extracted itself from her body and formed the solid form of an old crone.

Ginny ran over to Hermione and Luna as Pansy passed out and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Who are you?" she screeched.

"We're Charmed," Hermione said grabbing Luna's hand and starting to chant the vanquishing spell.

_The bond which was never to be done  
give us the power to see it undone  
and turn this evil into dragon dung?_

Hermione finished the incantation and the three girls watched in amazement and amusement as the old, grey and wrinkly woman sank to the ground shrieking before morphing into a big pile of smelly, brown dragon droppings.

"I never saw that spell in the book," Ginny said.

"I saw one but the last line was 'and turn back time the whence it begun'," Luna said.

"Well that would most likely send you back in time and I don't know about you but I don't want to relive that night and this was the next best thing I could think of since I don't think there was an actual vanquishing spell for her," Hermione said with her nose upturned and huffy.

"Oh come on Hermione you know we didn't mean it like that," Ginny said hugging the older girl.

"Hermione, why aren't you wearing shoes in this forest? Do you know how dangerous that could be?" Luna asked with an eye brow raised.

"I was getting ready for another shoot when I saw a tree move," Hermione replied pointedly looking at Ginny.

"Well I gave up on throwing sticks at her and I panicked," Ginny said avoiding eye contact.

"You couldn't control it could you?"Luna said softly. Ginny sighed and nodded her head with an ashamed face.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Hey hey there's no need to be sorry you did great," Hermione started, "And besides at least you aren't afraid to move your hands in case you blow up a teacher or the classroom," she finished trying to cheer the red head up.

"You probably have the most control over your powers out of the three of us and I think you should be very proud," Luna commented. Ginny looked up at them sceptically with a small frown on her face.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Definitely," they replied in unison.

"Now how about some practise?" Hermione said as she went to pick Pansy's body up. She heaved the body up onto her back and turned around to look at her sisters.

"Wow Hermione you look awesome I never noticed it before," Ginny laughed.

"I wish I could look like that," Luna sighed dreamily while Ginny's face grew into a mischievous grin before opening her mouth.

_Spirits from across the skies  
come to me and hear my cries,  
help us match our sister here  
in garments so awesome and so dear._

In a small flash of light Ginny and Luna were now standing in similar clothes to their older sister who looked at Ginny with a blank face.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" she said.

"Because I'm just that good," Ginny laughed. She was wearing a tight white low cut shirt with one strap that hooked around her neck to make a collar and white cups for the busts. There was boning to keep the cups in shape and small grey lacing at the top.

Her skirt was black and was tied in a knot at the top of her left leg which then split the shirt diagonally so it reached her right ankle. She had small grey fingerless gloves that reached up to her wrist and had black fur lining it.

Her hair was ratty but stylish with a darker brown look to it with small flashes of red when it hit the sun. She had the same smoky eyes as her sisters and a single silver chain hanging down her chest with a ruby stone attached.

"Oh these are very comfortable, maybe we should wear them more often," Luna said twirling around. She was wearing a tight white strapless shirt with black laces holding it together in the middle. The cups were also black with white lacing over the top and a grey collar decorated her neck.

Her skirt was grey and short at the front but fell down to her ankles at the back with a ruffled effect to it and round her left ankle was a silver anklet. Her hair matched Ginny's in being ratty and wild but framed her face extremely well. Her eyes also had the same smoky effect as her sisters and the green in her eyes really stood out amongst the black and whites of her costume.

"And what do you mean by practise?" Ginny's voice said breaking the silence.

"Could you orb us to the edge of the forest because I really don't want to carry Pansy the whole way," she grimaced.

"We could just leave her here," Ginny said trying to look innocent.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded while Luna stifled a laugh.

"Just orb us already Gin," Luna grinned. Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione and Luna came over to her. She grabbed their forearms and concentrated on the oak tree not knowing that the next photo shoot was being held there. They disappeared into blue and white lights and reappeared on the first branch of the tall tree.

"Ginny I said the edge of the forest!" Hermione screamed when she almost went tumbling of the branch backwards from Pansy's weight.

"Sorry," Ginny said trying to balance herself.

"I was aiming for the ground not the tree it's self," she added.

"It's alright Ginny, no harm done," Luna assured her while helping Hermione to stay upright.

"Hermione is that you?" a voice called out from below. The three girls looked down and saw Lavender standing there with her hands on her hips and a camera in her left hand.

"Maybe," she squeaked feeling Pansy slipping from her place on her back.

"I'm losing her," she whispered to Ginny and Luna.

"Then let's jump since we can't orb again," Ginny replied. Hermione was about to protest when Ginny and Luna grabbed her forearms and jumped with her. The wind was rushing though their hair and they let go of Hermione to look down at the ground.

They heard multiple gasps and a scream as they landed on the ground with a thump. Hermione stood back up but as soon as she did Pansy woke up and looked around.

"Ah!" she screamed when she saw who was holding her. She started thrashing about which caused Hermione to fall off balance and send them reeling back at hit the oak.

"Pansy calm down!" she tried to reason with her. Pansy looked around and saw Draco standing off to the side and pushed Hermione off her and bolted to him. She latched onto him and started crying fake tears.

"Drake save me she is going to kill me," she cried not noticing the immediate danger she was now in.

"She isn't the only one," he growled. Pansy looked up at him and saw his look of pure hatred and anger. She was dumbfounded and scared looking into his eyes, what had she done?

"Draco stop!" Hermione yelled racing over to the two people. Draco didn't listen and violently pushed the raven haired girl off him and towards the cold, hard ground. Hermione skidded behind her and caught her before she could fall and set her gently on the ground.

"Draco Malfoy you stop this nonsense at once," she scolded standing up and moving in front of the frightened girl.

"How can you stand there and defend her Hermione? She tried to kill you last night!" he shouted at her trying to move around her to strangle Pansy. Hermione moved in his way and crossed her arms over her chest while Pansy gasped.

"I did what?" she asked aloud. Snape had come over and helped his student up before performing the mind invasion spell on her.

"She was possessed Draco she had no choice or control," Hermione said trying desperately to calm him down. The blond boy clenched his hands and then let out a shaky breath before turning away and walking up to the castle.

"Headmaster I think Miss Parkinson needs to go to the Hospital Wing, there is also something you should see," Snape said. The old man nodded and followed the student and teacher up to the castle.

The other students had gone to prepare for classes that were starting soon. McGonagall was the only teacher that stayed back while Lavender and Parvarti plotted at the side and packed everything up.

"Alright we have an idea so please come with us," they said. Everyone sighed and walked up to the courtyard of the castle where they pulled the girls into various spots to pose and model. They shot them in pairs, individually and all together.

"Are we done?" they asked half an hour later. Lavender and Parvarti nodded excitedly while the girls summoned their school bags and uniforms with a quick spell. Lavender and Parvarti left to go to Divination while the girls changed in a conjured change room courtesy of McGonagall.

They came back out in their stylish new uniforms while McGonagall looked at them appraisingly.

"Good job today girls I am very proud of you although I must say Miss Granger that I was quite surprised at your display with Mr Malfoy," she said with a knowing look. Hermione turned red and mumbled something incoherent.

"Oh girls let me fix your hair before you go," she called as they started to walk away. She muttered a spell and the girls instantly felt their hair smooth out and return to their natural colouring.

"Thank you Professor," Ginny called back.

"You're welcome Miss Weasley," she replied before walking past them and into the castle, "By the way nice orbing," she finished as she disappeared behind the doors. They stood there with their mouths open and their bags hanging limply in their grasp.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Charmed

----

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or charmed

"Did you guys hear-," Ginny started, pointing to the closed doors.

"Uh huh," Hermione replied smartly with her mouth still hanging open. Luna laughed at her sisters before tugging on their sleeves, effectively breaking them out of their trance.

"We had better get to class, we only have five minutes," she said.

"Oh I have DADA now. I'll see you two later and I think we should go into the practise room tonight to try and gain some more control over our powers," Hermione said quickly before rushing inside the building. Ginny and Luna walked inside and smiled fondly at their sister who was running up the stairs to try and get to her class on time.

"Well I have Charms now so I will see you later Luna," Ginny said. Luna nodded and reached down to lift her bag up and suddenly images invaded her mind.

_She was walking into her Divination class and everyone turned to look at her, she was late. _

"_My dear you finally made it and I do not worry I foresaw your lateness and have disregarded it on account of last night's evens and your most likely condition of exhaustion," Professor Trelawny said as she walked to the front of the classroom. _

"_Actually miss I was late because I got attacked by a demon that was sent by the Source," Luna replied cheerfully hiding her pain. She looked around and saw the open mouths and raised eye brows of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students._

"_Oh my," Trelawny murmured._

Luna shook her head and looked at the clock on the wall, oh crap she was already five minutes late and for Divination no less. She started up the stairs and was about to leave the area when a fiery sensation spread through her shoulder. She screamed and dropped to her knees holding a shoulder.

Upon hearing a sickening laugh she turned her head to look at the perpetrator over her shoulder. There was a...man standing there in dirty, tattered clothes. His skin was dark from the soot and dirt caking him and his hair was long and knotted. His right arm was raised and in his hand was a rotating fireball the size of a Quaffle.

"Who are you?" she gasped.

"A messenger," he replied in a harsh and cracked voice.

"What is your message?" Luna tried again while standing up and turning around. She didn't know what to do except levitate out of the way and even that wouldn't help. She didn't have any offensive powers like Hermione or Ginny and she wasn't good at thinking up spells on the spot, she was probably more of the potions maker.

"The message is: I was defeated once by three and have been reborn. I was supposed to be the heir of the snake but complications arose and forced me to inhabit the body of another and now I am coming after you. Who am I?" the demon recited.

"What does that mean?" Luna gasped.

"I don't know, figure it out," he replied and shot another fireball at her before disappearing. Luna jumped to her right and crashed into the wall to dodge the flaming weapon. Her right shoulder was burning and throbbing from the pain but she sucked it up and continued on her way to class.

She thought back to the message the demon gave her and tried to think of who it could be. Heir of the snake? That was Tom Riddle or Voldemort as they now called him but Harry had already defeated him...someone who was defeated by three? Did that mean Melinda and her sisters?

Suddenly her mind shifted back to their first night back and the prophesy she had seen.

_Each holding one of the three powers of the ancient magic  
Time  
Seeing and  
Projection  
Defeated the Source of all Evil, the one who would bring destruction to this world_

Melinda's prophesy was wrong, it wasn't Voldemort they needed to defeat it was the Source. She would have to tell Ginny and Hermione of her discovery as soon as possible but she had to go to class, there was no way around that.

She didn't want to walk into the classroom with a burned and bloody shoulder but she didn't know what else to do so she grabbed a jumper from her bag and slipped it over her head. She walked up the moving staircase to the seventh floor where she passed though a corridor and up the trapdoor that lead to her classroom and just like her dream:

She was walking into her Divination class and everyone turned to look at her, she was late.

"My dear you finally made it and I do not worry I foresaw your lateness and have disregarded it on account of last night's evens and your most likely condition of exhaustion," Professor Trelawny said as she walked to the front of the classroom.

"Actually miss I was late because I got attacked by a demon that was sent by the Source," Luna replied cheerfully hiding her pain. She looked around and saw the open mouths and raised eye brows of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students.

"Oh my," Trelawny murmured.

"Where am I supposed to sit Professor, I really don't wish to interrupt your class anymore than necessary," she asked sweetly. Professor Trelawny snapped out of her trance and walked towards Luna.

"Oh yes well you may sit over there my dear," she said pointing to a table at the back next to the window. Luna smiled forcedly and walked to the back table and focused her attention forwards.

"As I was saying before, today we will be furthering our knowledge on crystal ball readings. I want you to put your hands on the orb and open your inner eye," Trelawny instructed. Luna sighed and put both of her hands over her crystal ball and once again images flashed through her brain.

_A fireball flew through the window to Trelawny's right and was headed straight towards her, she screamed and covered her face with her arms while the students screamed and ran for the door. Luna stood from her seat, lifted her right arm and the fireball grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared fully inches from her teachers face._

Luna let go of the crystal ball and opened her eyes to see that the class was once again looking at her strangely. She sank in her seat slightly and jumped when the Professors voice called up to her.

"I know that look Miss Lovegood. Tell me what you saw?" she asked excitedly. Luna opened her mouth but the sound of shattering glass interrupted her. She looked and everything turned into slow motion. The fireball came hurtling towards her teacher, students screamed and ran while Trelawny tried to protect herself.

Luna stood up and raised her right arm and concentrated on making the ball smaller until it disappeared and that's exactly what it did. Half of the students had made it out but the other half was staring in shock at Luna who still had her arm raised.

"Professor are you alright?" she asked looking down at the teacher with concern.

"Miss Lovegood I think you should go," Trelawny stuttered. Luna's mouth dropped and she looked hurt. Trelawny pointed to the door where the students immediately separated to give her room.

"Alright," she whispered and picked up her bag, "And just so you know Professor, I saw that."

Luna walked out the door and slowly, one by one, tears fell down her face. Professor Trelawny had been one of her favourite teachers, don't ask her why but she was, and now she had just been told to leave the classroom because she had saved her life. She didn't know where to go but she needed someone to talk to, badly.

She wanted to go to Ginny but she knew that Ginny loved Charms and didn't want to bother her and besides she wasn't the best person to go to for these things. Sure she could comfort people but Luna just didn't think it was the best thing to do, so she went to Hermione, hopefully she wouldn't mind.

--------Charms with Ginny-------

Ginny raced away from Luna at a break neck pace, Professor Flitwick would not tolerate tardiness and she would be damned it she was late on her first day of Charms. She felt bad for not walking with Luna but she knew she would understand.

She arrived at the classroom with a minute to spare and sat at the front with a random Hufflepuff girl. She hoped today wouldn't be a revision lesson and then she got thinking to how she would do this without her wand...or the right spell, after all she was to be graded on the efficiency of these spells.

Maybe if she focused only I tiny part of her magic into the spell then it would work...then again maybe not.

"Better than nothing," she whispered which drew a confused look from the girl next to her.

"Welcome back everyone I hope you had a wonderful time over the holidays," the short professor said cheerfully as he entered the classroom. Ginny smiled fondly at the teacher.

"Now I know you don't want to do any revision so I have come up with a compromise. We will do one lesson of revision, today, and then we will start straight onto more complex and new spells," he said clapping his hands once at the end. The class cheered quietly and Flitwick laughed joyfully.

"Alright the first spell I want you to show me is....Avis," he said. Ginny smirked, this was one of Hermione's favourites. She closed her eyes and focused on singling out a small fraction of her magic. She held her hand out with her palm facing up.

"Avis," she said softly. The whole class was watching since they hadn't seen wandless magic before. What happened next was horrifying and Ginny almost felt like crying.

Standing there before her was Professor Flitwick except instead of being a small teacher she was used to he was a large, yellow canary. The class burst out laughing and Ginny sank in her seat.

"Nice one Weasley," someone called out and Ginny felt her ears burning.

"And here we thought you could actually do some amazing wandless magic but obviously not," another agreed. Ginny was getting mad and she was severely embarrassed.

"Yea well then let's see how you like this," she shouted and stood up. The Flitwick canary was now flying around the room occasionally landing on someone's desks.

_Hear these words, hear my rhyme  
heed the hope within my mind  
my teacher for a canary, a canary for my teacher  
return him to what he was before he was this creature._

She finished the spell and watched as her teacher morphed back into his old self while standing on a Hufflepuff boy's desk.

"Woah," someone said and then the whole class started murmuring while the professor tried to work out what happened. Ginny huffed and picked up her bag. She was going to go and talk to Professor McGonagall, or at least wait outside of her classroom.

"Did you see what she did?"

"I never knew spells came in verses?"

"She must have made it up."

"She's weird."

Ginny heard all of these comments as she walked out the door oblivious to Professor Flitwick calling her back. She now knew what it was like to hate her new powers and honestly she didn't blame Hermione for wanting to give them up, they were annoying in classes.

'Oh get over it already,' she thought to herself, 'You're being so overdramatic.'

She thought about everything on the way to Professor McGonagall's office and almost smacked herself in the head for thinking of giving up her powers. If Hermione and Luna could be strong then so could she.

-------DADA with Hermione------

Hermione ran up the staircase and flew up to the fifth floor where her classroom was located. She turned a corner and saw a clump of students filing into the classroom, good she wasn't late. She spotted Harry and Ron and pushed herself to catch up before they walked in.

She made it to them just as they were going in and jumped on Harry's back since he was behind Ron.

"Woah, Hermione!" he whined as he regained balance. Hermione laughed at his mock annoyed face while Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione jumped off Harry's back and they made their way inside and sat at the front of the room next to Neville.

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is," Ron said aloud.

"Why that would be me," a loud and cheerful voice called out. Standing at the top of the staircase that led to the DADA classroom was Sirius. He was dressed in a pair of brown robes and his face was now clean of all unshaven hair which had also been collected into a small ponytail at the base of his skull.

Students murmured but ultimately they were happy. They had heard rumour about how awesome he was from the trio after their 5th year had passed and his name was cleared in his death.

"Professor Black sir...I thought you were dead," one of the students said. Sirius looked at the student blankly for a minute before bursting out in laughter.

"Yes well that was all a stunt actually. I faked my own death to clear my name and it worked perfectly wouldn't you say," he replied. Harry and Ron were sniggering in the front while Hermione rolled her eyes. Neville was quite happy about having Sirius as a teacher, actually everyone seemed to be happy, it was like Professor Lupin the second.

"Anyway back on topic. I am your new teacher and today we will be learning how to conjure a Patronus," he said and the class cheered. They had all been a part of the DA last year save one or two people.

"Alright alright but before we do that could I have Neville up here to demonstrate please," he said and Hermione felt said boy tense in his seat beside her. He shakily got up and walked to the front of the room. He looked at the other people and Hermione saw the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Alright my boy you know the words, just think of a happy thought and wave your wand," Sirius encouraged but Hermione saw Neville struggling for something to think of. People started murmuring and Hermione, being the closest to him whispered.

"Neville think of the Yule Ball, how well you danced and how happy you were. Think of your friends, of us and about your family."

Neville looked at her and then his eyes changed from nervous to determination all in the time frame of two seconds. He raised his wand in the air and waved it while shouting out the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Silver mist shot out of his wand and at the last moment a creature emerged from the tip and stood tall and proud in front of the amazed class. Standing there was a silver lion with a shaggy mane and strong structure. It stood in front of Neville protectively and then disappeared when Neville lowered his wand.

"50 points to Gryffindor, Mr Longbottom that was amazing," Sirius exclaimed and clapped the shocked boy on the back. Neville sat back down shakily with a grin on his face. All the students congratulated him and gave him a small round of applause.

"Alright now we will move onto another spell...how about the Glacius spell, anyone up for it? How 'bout you Hermione," Sirius said smirking at her. Hermione's snapped up to him and shook her head frantically.

"Aww come on kiddo I know you can do it just put a little effort into it," he pushed, putting an emphasis on 'little'. Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't do the spell she has too much magic....wait 'little' that's it.

"Alright," she said rising from her seat. Harry and Ron watched worriedly from their seats knowing that she could no longer say their spells on account of her magic. Sirius put a book in front of her to freeze and Hermione felt her heart in her throat. She concentrated and lifted her right hand with her palm up facing the book.

She took three deep breaths and singled out a small fraction of her usual power unknowingly copying what Ginny had done. She put a mental and emotional bock around the rest of her magic and focused on suppressing it, something Ginny hadn't done.

"Glacius," she whispered and suddenly her hand felt cold, too cold. She had successfully frozen the book in front of her but the ice had come from her hand leaving the cold, chilling feeling behind inside her hand.

"Well done Hermione I knew you could do it," he said. The class clapped and Hermione bounced back to her seat. Harry and Padma, from Ravenclaw, were next showing off the Expelliarmus and Protego spells. They had just sat back down when a loud knocking was heard from the door.

"Come in," Sirius called joyfully. The door open slowly to reveal a red faced and puffy eyes blond girl.

"Luna!" Hermione gasped and stood up in alarm. She noticed the girl favouring her right arm and saw she was wearing a jumper. Luna glanced at her before clearing her throat.

"Professor may I see Hermione please," she asked. Sirius started surprised at the girl before nodding, concern clear as daylight in his eyes. Hermione rushed out the door pushing Luna out slightly before the door closed. As soon as the door clicked shut Luna burst out in a fresh new set of tears. Hermione held her younger sister and looked down at her. She saw a spot of red on the collar of her school shirt where her jumper had slipped to the side.

"Luna, what happened?" she asked gently while bringing the girl slowly to the floor in case she fell over. Green eyes peered up at her with such shame, hurt and sadness that Hermione was sure she was going to blow the person up who had done this.

"When you and Ginny left I was attacked by a demon, he had a message," she started tearfully, "I figured out the message, the Source of all Evil is back but not in the form of Voldemort, he is someone else."

"Surely he did cause all of this," Hermione replied. Luna shook her head and removed her jumper with a hiss of pain.

"Just this," she said showing Hermione the gaping hole in her shoulder that was caked with blood and burned flesh, "The rest happened in Divination, I arrived late and had to sit at the back. We were learning about crystal balls again and as soon as I touched it I had a vision and it happened moments after I came back to. I fireball smashed through the window towards Professor Trelawny and I stood up and stopped it," Luna explained.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know I just lifted my arm and concentrated on making it smaller and then non-existent and that's what happened. Trelawny told me to leave...she thinks I did it, she thinks is created the fireball," Luna cried. Hermione hugged her sister again and made soothing noises in her ear until her tears subsided.

After five minutes Luna pulled back and smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione," she whispered.

"You're welcome but one question, why did you come to me and not Ginny," she asked.

"Because I know you would listen whereas Ginny would probably storm up there and send Trelawny out the window," she laughed. Hermione smiled and gave Luna on last hug being careful of her shoulder.

"I'm going to get Sirius to come and heal that alright," Hermione said. Luna nodded and watched as Hermione rushed back inside to get the older man.

"Professor Black could you please help Luna outside she says a creature attacked her and we would like you to identify it so we can get her healed although she said it looked like a Nargle," Hermione said trying to make up a lie on the spot...she wasn't very good at it as you can probably tell. Sirius understood though and told the class to read a page in their books.

"My god Luna what happened to you?" he asked as soon as he saw her shoulder.

"No questions please Sirius just heal her please," Hermione said. Sirius nodded sheepishly and placed his hands over the wound. Luna let her back and shoulder relax as the cooling sensation of his healing flowed through her shoulder. Her clothes and skin were mended while the blood disappeared and left her looking as good as new.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I suggest you go and swap to Professor Frienz's Divination class Luna," Hermione said. Luna nodded sadly and grabbed her bag giving Hermione a thankful smile. She walked away and Hermione sighed before moving back to finish her class.

----With Ginny----

Ginny's anger and embarrassment had subsided and she was now left feeling stupid and guilty for the exposure she had just released. She was outside of McGonagall's office and was hesitating to answer. She rest her head on the door and started to repeatedly hit it against the steel door.

"Miss Weasley whatever are you doing?" a shrill voice called from behind her. Ginny jumped in alarm and turned around where the Professor she was looking for was standing.

"I-I came to talk to you," she replied softly.

"Well then please follow me," she woman said opening the door to her office and stepping inside. Ginny sat down on a chair opposite of her desk and waited for the woman to speak.

"What did you wish to speak to me about Miss Weasley," she asked sitting down in her own chair.

"How did you know I could orb? How do you even know what orbing is?" she asked hesitantly.

"I saw you in the tree and I know what it is because my younger sister was a Whitelighter," she replied.

"Do you know who I am?" Ginny asked more confidently.

"Do I know you're a Charmed One? Yes I do," she answered with a knowing smile.

"How?"

"I am a direct descendant of Melinda Warren on my mother's side," she replied, "My family believed that me and my sister were to be the Charmed Ones because my mother was about to have her third child but a demon killed both of them before she was born. Cassie, my sister died in the fight and because a Whitelighter and lasted only a year before she was killed again by a Darklighter. After losing these people my powers faded away until I became a normal witch," she explained.

"What power did you have?"

"Premonition."

"B-but if you're a direct descendant then you're related to me, Luna and Hermione right...who are you to us?"

"I am your great Aunt. I was your mothers Aunt and sister to her mother Cassie," McGonagall smiled.

"Wow," Ginny said and fell limp into the chair, her mind reeling.

"What power did mum have? And Grandma?" Ginny questioned with a new spark of interest.

"Your mother I believe had the power to freeze time and make objects, not to mention, people explode while your grandmother had your powers minus the Whitelighter support," McGonagall said.

"Wait of you have the power of premonition...did you foresee everything that has happened?" Ginny asked.

"As I said I lose my powers at a young age, 19 if I recall correctly and the last thing I remember seeing was three of my students battling a great evil that had already killed many people," she replied sadly.

Ginny groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Haven't we faced enough evil for a lifetime," she asked rhetorically. McGonagall just started at her sadly before thanking her and leaving the room. She took a walk around the grounds and waited for classes to finish. She met her sisters back in the training room at 4 o'clock where they used different styles of practise to harness their powers.

Hermione taught them how to use small portions of their magic to perform the modern spells while Ginny informed them about McGonagall. They meditated and plotted ways to defeat this new evil but ultimately they knew they couldn't do anything until they knew more about him.

At 6 o'clock they made their way down to dinner where the new Head Boy and Girl would be announced. They had been running late this year in the decisions and left it up to the teachers to take over the first few days of duties. They sat with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and Hermione almost full out laughed when Ginny was pushed into Harry's lap and Ron's red face when Luna sat next to him.

"Get a room you four," she laughed. All four teens turned red and started stuttering responses except Luna who just flicked her hair over her shoulder and smirked at her.

"We might just do that," she said smirking mischievously at Ron who looked about ready to pass out from the blood rushing to his head.

Ginny and Harry sniggered while Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Good evening students," Albus Dumbledore's booming voice called from the front of the hall. Everyone turned to him and gave him their undivided attention and when she turned Hermione's eyes connected with a set of sad grey ones. They looked at each other for a moment before Hermione broke the contact and felt a pain in her chest.

Even though it had only been a couple of hours Hermione's heart ached to be near him again, she missed him. She didn't like the fact that he was angry at her, she was trying to do the right thing but still...

"I have some very exciting announcements to make tonight one being the new Head Boy and Girl titles. First off we have a sixth year Muggle Studies class that will be hosting a Hogwarts Talent Quest. To get more information please see Collin and Matilda from Gryffindor tomorrow out the front of the Great Hall at breakfast time."

"Next we have been asked by Miss's Brown and Patil to give you a sneak peak at their new fashion magazine that they have started creating for their seventh year Muggle Studies Project. Now if you will all look up to the back of the room you will see a large white screen has replaced the wall and doors for a moment," he said. Hermione looked horror struck and slowly turned towards the large white screen that covered the back wall.

"Ohh Hermione I think they are going to show photo's from today," Ginny whispered excitedly. Hermione looked incredulously and annoyed at her before turning back when Lavender and Parvati stood up and spoke with loud voices.

"Hey guys how you going I'm Lavender Brown."

"And I'm Parvati Patil and this is the cover of the first issue of our muggle fashion magazine 'Rogue Magic'."

A close up picture of Hermione came up of her face side on and silted up slightly. She had the dark eyes and the wild hair from her second shoot. People gasped and wolf-whistled while Hermione's face turned tomato red.

"And these are some of the pictures we took today and remember all of the designs are ours so you can't have them," Lavender smiled.

Pictures of Hermione and Draco appeared and every five seconds they would change from when they started their shoot until the end of it. Hermione, Ginny and Luna came next and more wolf-whistles filled the room along with cheering and clapping. Xena and Hermione came next and everyone was amazed at the size of the wolf. The last frame was split into two sides. One the left side was Draco and Hermione's hug from that morning and on the other side was Hermione's most powerful picture.

Hermione was standing alone on the jetty with mist rising up from the ground and surrounding her. She was side on but her upper body had turned towards the camera, her hair, which had been let out, frozen in the wind from the movement of her head turning. Her legs were staggered and straight showing the strength she had in them. Her dress was flowing out slightly from the quick turn that her body had done and her eyes looking intense and intimidating her hands were placed securely on her hips.

People gaped, gasped and looked towards Hogwarts resident bookworm turned model with amazed and awe filled eyes.

"And there you have the sneak peek of our magazine and I would like to give a big thanks to our models Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood," Parvati said before she sat back down at the table with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"I took that picture," Harry boated referring to her last picture on the jetty. He had snuck it in when she wasn't looking. Ginny was smiling proudly while Luna was blushing slightly.

"What a spectacular performance but now I must bring your attention back to me because it is time to announce the Head Boy and Girl for this year and when I read your names would you please come and collect your badges off of your head of house," he said.

"And our Head Boy for this year is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin," he called. The Slytherin table cheered while everyone else gave polite applause. Draco made his way forward while Snape stood next to Dumbledore to award him his badge. He shook his head of house's hand and made to go back to his table but a greasy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"And our Head Girl for this year is Hermione Granger," he continued. Hermione had forgotten all about wanting to be Head Girl until that moment and she sat frozen in shock. After all the rules she had broken and the detentions and fights she had been in she didn't think she was eligible for it anymore but obviously she was wring, which is becoming more and more common these days.

"Go Hermione," Luna and Ginny said giving her a nudge with their feet.

"You can do it Hermione," Neville said quietly from his place beside her. Hermione looked at him and then grinned. She stood up and walked proudly to the front of the Hall ignoring the eyes that watched her every move. She walked up to McGonagall and shook her hand barely containing her excitement. As soon as she touched McGonagall's hand though, a shiver shot through the older woman as she looked at her.

"Professor?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Professor McGonagall leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Watch out for a falling student at the Hufflepuff table on your way back."

Hermione looked at her professor with a amused grin while the older woman smirked down at her.

"Give it up for your two Heads," Dumbledore finished and Draco and Hermione were finally able to return to their tables. Hermione tried to catch Draco's eye but he avoided all eye contact with her. She sighed and looked to her right where the she walked in between the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's. She was halfway back to her seat when she saw a sixth year boy push a smaller girl off her seat.

Hermione's instincts told her to freeze her but that would surely expose her....but not like Ginny and Luna already hadn't...it shouldn't hurt...right?

Before Hermione could think any further her hands raised and froze the girl in mid fall. Everyone looked at Hermione who put on a mask of indifference as she righted the student into a sitting position.

"It has been a minute since I got my badge do not make me give you detention so early on," she said dangerously to the boy that had pushed the girl. He gulped and nodded fearfully at the Head Girl.

"Now apologise to her and if you touch her again I will find out, I always do. Is that understood," she asked. The boy nodded again and apologised to the girl who looked appreciatively at Hermione. Hermione smiled at her and returned to her seat at Gryffindor table. Everyone looked at her before Hermione started to get ticked off and moved her hand under the table to make a cream pie blow up at the teachers table...all over Snape's face. He stood up angrily and wiped the cream of his face and muttering a charm to clean the rest off. People started laughing and talking as soon as he sat back down complaining about Peeves messing with his food again. Hermione smirked and finished her dinner quickly.

"I'm going to get some study done before I turn in for the night," she said getting up. The others nodded and she made her way out of the Great Hall. She weaved through the corridors that lead to the Library and not ten minutes later made her way inside.

The smell of parchment and ink flooded her senses and she sighed in contentment. She made her way silently though the bookcases until she came to her secret spot in the back. No one came here except her and she was glad for it. She was about to step forward when a hand flew out and grabbed her around the waist and mouth.

She thrashed in her captors arms before throwing her head back and hitting his chin. He let go of her immediately and she ran forward and turned around with her hands raised ready to blow him up.

"Bloody hell Granger what was that for?" asked Draco Malfoy who was standing their massaging his aching jaw. Hermione could feel a lump growing on her head from where she hit him and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you think you were doing? Sneaking up on me like that?" she asked angrily.

"Oh come on you know me, it's what I do," he shrugged.

"What do you want?" she asked softer and sitting down on the table.

"To apologise," he replied quietly with his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Oh? For what?" she asked completely taken by surprise.

"For getting so angry today, I shouldn't have lashed out like I did and I'm sorry," he said looking up at her. Hermione's eyes softened and she opened her arms up to him. He moved forward hesitantly and embraced her back.

"And here I thought you were angry because I defended Parkinson," she laughed.

"I could never be angry with you," he whispered into her hair.

"Good, I couldn't stand having the man I love angry at me," she smirked. She didn't know when she had come to this conclusion, after all it was only that morning that she said she hadn't loved him yet.

Draco pulled back and looked at her surprised and hopeful.

"When?" he asked and she cut him off with her rather short answer.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure then?" she asked concerned.

"Definitely," she replied happily with her arms now snaked around his neck. He looked down at her and could help himself. He leaned down quickly and pressed him lips to hers. She grinned into the kiss and pulled him closer. He kissed her harder and drew his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She granted him access and opened her moth for him to explore.

They continued this until they needed to come up for air where they looked at each other lovingly.

"Hermione," he breathed, "Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," she replied, "Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me to Hogsmead this weekend?"

"Of course," he smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

For the rest of the week the Charmed Ones kept up a routine. Get up, go to classes, practise their magic and potion making, have a social life and keep in contact with their Guardian animals who they let live with their families unless they really needed help.

All too soon the weekend had approached and Hermione woke up on Saturday morning grinning madly. She was going on a triple date with Ginny and Harry, Luna and Ron for the first half of the day and then they were separating into their separate couples for the last half.

Ron had surprisingly been the first out of him and Harry to ask the girl he fancied out on a date by asking Luna after she had gone to one of his Quidditch practises. She had agreed enthusiastically and jumped on him, hugging him to death. He had been really nervous and almost backed out but afterwards he was grinning madly and talking non-stop to Harry about it.

Ron then suggested that Harry ask Ginny and they were shocked at the mere thought of Ron offering Ginny up to another male. He was extremely protective but thought who would be better for her than his best mate. Of course he lay down some ground rules such as no PDA's in front of him and no going past second base in which harry had turned bright red.

He took his friends advice and asked the red head girl after she came back from her Care of Magical Creatures class the following day. She had laughed and said she would love to go before kissing him on the cheek. She was the one that couldn't stop talking about it that night when they were practising their magic and it really interfered with their meditation but hey at least she was happy.

Draco had complained about hanging out with a bunch of 'Gryffindorks' but a certain threat from Hermione (coughnokissingorintimatactscough) shut him up. He was really starting to change, sure he was still the arrogant and annoying Slytherin but he no longer cared about blood status or what people thought of him, namely his house.

"Ready for today Hermione?" Ginny asked as she came down into the common room they shared. Luna was also sitting there with a serine smile and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope so," she said.


End file.
